Looking for Love
by Aquaformer
Summary: Aquaformer, a female Autobot, is looking for love. Having struck out on Cybertron, can she find love on earth? Maybe, now that Optimus and his crew have been located. Disclaimers within. I don't on Transformers, I am just having fun with them. Aquaformer is my character.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I am just having fun with them. Aquaformer is my character. May contain some slash and possibly m preg later on, if don't like, please don't read. Otherwise, please enjoy. Based in G1.

Aquaformer was headed for earth. She was sick of being on Cybertron, as many of the mechs there seemed to treat her like scrap once they found out she really was a femme and not a mech. True, she hated her build as she looked more mech like and her low-pitched voice was more mech like but she was all femme and longed to find a mech who would love her for who she was. But so far, all she found were jerks and flirts a well as players who tried to play her but failed. She hoped that on earth, she would have a better chance of finding a decent mech, even though that seemed like a pipedream. Still, she held out hope that she would soon the right mech for her.

Aquaformer had been fighting fiercely against the cons for many millions of years, just like the rest of the Autobots, but unlike other Autobots, Aquaformer's Autobot symbol was well hidden on her form. It helped her out when she needed to infiltrate Con bases and destroy them from the inside, but it didn't seem to help her win over any mechs who were often frustrated and upset that her plans worked better that theirs had. Aquaformer had heard a rumor that Optimus and his crew were on earth and had just been located after missing for millions of years. Aquaformer was hopeful that maybe, just maybe, she could find a mech who would accept her as she was in Optimus' crew and so she headed for earth.

Meanwhile, on earth, Optimus and the others were fighting the cons that had traveled with them to earth. Megatron was bound and determined to steal all the energy from earth and use it to take over not only Cybertron but also the entire universe. The only things that seemed to stand in Megatron's way were the Autobots and the stupidity of Megatron's own soldiers. Still, Megatron believed that he would rule Cybertron and the entire universe one day – the day Prime would finally go offline.

The battle at the oil rig where the Autobots saved Spike and Sparkplug was just over and the Autobots were heading home as Aquaformer came to the earth. She saw Optimus and the other Autobots below her, but she dared not yet reveal herself, fearing rejection from her own faction and a battle with the cons. So, in her stealth flying mode she followed them as they headed to their base, not realizing her presence was detected, at least by the Autobots.

"Prime, do you sense that?" Ironhide asked suddenly as they headed back.

"Sense what, Ironhide?" Prime asked, as he too sensed something.

"I think we are being followed, Prime" Ironhide replied honestly. Both scanned the ground and in the air around them, but thanks to Aquaformer's special talents and abilities, they didn't pick her up following them to where they were headed.

"I didn't detect anything, Ironhide" Prime stated, though he sensed much as Ironhide had. Something was a bit off, though the Prime remained calm as he was the leader.

"I didn't either, but I just get the feeling that we are being followed" Ironhide stated, frustrated about not being able to detect the presence.

"We will discuss this whole thing back at base, Ironhide" Prime answered and he led his band of bots back to the volcano where their ship had crashed into many millions of years ago. Aquaformer noted the base and where it was before she took off, blasting off for parts unknown on earth. She wasn't ready to be seen just yet, as after all, she didn't have any vehicles that would allow her not to stand out on earth. She flew around the globe until she found an aerial mode and a ground mode that would allow her to blend into the earth environment and that she could actually stand. Now she could use her spy skills and see if she would be welcome among Prime and his crew. Only time would tell if she would be accepted or not.


	2. Chapter 2

(please see previous disclaimers)

Aquaformer, now that she was on earth, decided that she would travel this new planet in her ground vehicle mode, which was a small crossover type vehicle. She didn't care for it, as it wasn't fast or elegant like her stealth bomber aerial mode, but it was the only ground vehicle that she could find that would fit her size and wasn't too lame either. She had seen sports cars whiz by, but she knew that just wasn't her. She hoped this crossover mode would allow her to blend in well, though her coloration was unusual for a crossover, as her given coloration was a bluish-green like earth sea colors. She drove on, unaware she had attracted attention – not bot attention, but human attention.

"Hey man, check out that vehicle" one young man stated as the passenger in a car that was next to Aquaformer at the traffic light that they were stopped at.

"So, what, lots of people paint their cars crazy colors" replied the other young man in the car who was driving it.

"Yeah, but I've never seen that color" the passenger said.

"Well, with those new alien bots on earth, maybe it is one of them" the driver replied. That piqued Aquaformer's attention. The humans knew of the Transformer's existence? She had to acrefully find out if there was more to know.

"Excuse me" a tomboy looking femme hologram asked the pair. It was a human hologram Aquaformer created to look human. "Alien robots?"

"Yeah, girl. Two groups of 'em. The Autobots are the good guys. The no-good Cons are the bad guys. I can't believe you haven't heard of 'em."

"I am new to the area" the young woman hologram responded. She didn't' care for the young man's attitude, but he was giving her good information.

"I am just glad the Autobots are around or earth would be toast" the driving young man uttered. Then the conversation ended as the light turned green. The car with the two young men sped off, or so Aquaformer thought. Aquaformer was a bit puzzled. She always thought that they tried to keep their identities a secret, but apparently, Optimus had decided otherwise here.

It was only as Aquaformer continued on that she sensed something – as Starscream was flying overhead. Figuring it would be okay, right in the middle of the road Aquaformer changed from her car mode to her aerial mode, revealing the truth to all the humans who saw her. The only question in their minds was – was she an Autobot or a Decepticon as her symbol was not visible like the other bots.

Aquaformer drew closer to the con who was flying overhead. Aquaformer knew of this con, as she had been blasted by him before. She wasn't going to hold back as she saw him, and feeling that he was a threat to the area, she blasted him from behind and below. Starscream was caught off guard. "Who dares?" He screeched, transforming midair.

"I do, you foul bot" Aquaformer revealed herself to the seeker. Starscream smirked, as he had longed to fight this femme once again, as she had bested him before.

"Looking forward to it" Starscream replied, preparing his null rays. HE fired a couple times, but missed each time. Aquaformer then made her move and ended up blasting Starscream and defeating him again, driving the seeker off his target and causing the seeker to retreat.

And once that skirmish was over, Aquaformer left the area where the sky battel had taken place, as she sensed the other Autobots coming to the area and she wasn't quite ready to face them, even though she longed to hopefully bond to one of them. She didn't want them to see her yet, as she wanted more time to observe them and things on earth as well as prove she was just as good as any other bot. She didn't realize that Optimus was accepting of all bots who joined the Autobot cause hence she had been made a commanding officer.

Optimus and the other Autobots soon rolled into the city with Spike and Chip in tow. None saw Starscream, which was unusual. Spike and Chip exited Bumblebee and looked at the scene. "What do you think happened?" Spike asked.

"Not sure, Spike, as Starscream isn't easily deterred" Optimus replied. Not sure what had happened to cause the seeker to turn tail and retreat.

"Hey, you guys, we saw a new bot, I think" one of the young men who had seen Aquaformer at the stoplight.

"A new bot?" Ironhide asked, curious as to who it could be, as most bots didn't come to earth alone.

"Yeah, the bot was bluish green and color and changed into an aerial bot from a crossover right in the middle of the road" the young mad answered.

"Anything else you can tell us?" Prime asked, his own curiosity piqued.

"Yeah, some tomboy type chick was driving the bot" the passenger young man said, obviously not that keen on the hologram that had been portrayed by the bot.

"You are dense, bro, that had to be a hologram" the driver of the car said.

Now all the Autobots were curious. "So, a new triple changer bot is here on earth? Is he friend or foe?" Bumblebee asked, not realizing that this bot was not a mech, but a rare femme.

"I'm not sure" Optimus stated. He had heard of one Autobot matching the description but he figured she was either dead or back on Cybertron. He had no clue that said femme that he was thinking of was not only alive but also had just arrived on earth.

"You have that look on your face, Prime" Ironhide stated, "What are you not saying?"

"I know of only one bot who matches that description, but…" Optimus started saying.

"But what?" Spike asked.

"But she is either dead or on Cybertron" Optimus finished.

"SHE?" Bee asked, confused.

"Yes, there is an Autobot femme that meets these descriptions, but I can't believe that she is alive and here. Last I heard, she was in a distant quadrant fighting Cons and I never heard if she made it out alive" Optimus revealed, unaware that Aquaformer had survived and was coming to earth looking not to fight, but for love.

"Well, all we can do is wait to see if the strange new bot shows up again" Spike said and the others agreed.

"Affirmative, and until then, we will watch for anything new and unusual" Prime replied. "Alright Autobots roll out." The Autobots soon left, having never known that they were close to finding Aquaformer. She just wasn't sure if she could trust them to accept her just yet, and so she would bide her time. She hoped that while she was in hiding she could prove that she could be accepted and trusted by the Autobots.


	3. Chapter 3

(please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus led his men back to their base in the volcano. This new development of a new bot arriving on earth needed to be thoroughly discussed. The others sensed it as well. Something didn't make a lot of sense to the earth bound Autobots.

"Alright, out with it Prime" Ironhide started once they arrived back at base.

"Out with what?" Optimus asked, not sure what Ironhide was asking.

"We need more information on that femme you were talking about, Prime" Bee answered instead of hide.

"I don't know much about here, but maybe Teletran 1 will" Optimus replied, answering his troops honestly.

"Ok, Teletran 1, Tell us more" Ironhide asked the computer, after inputting what they knew about the new supposed femme.

Teletran took a minute to think and gather the required info before spitting out. "from description, femme most likely Commander Aquaformer. She led an Autobot battalion in the gamma quadrant far from Cybertron millions of years ago. She lost most of the bots in her battalion but she survived after blowing up the installation that she had been sent to destroy. Before becoming a warrior, she was a nurse bot who cared for others. Here is a picture of her" Teletran 1 replied before showing a picture from Aquaformer's file.

"Well, that looks a lot like the description of the bot" Ironhide state before adding in his own comment, "And she barely looks like a femme bot."

"Hey, don't say that around a femme, or you'll get your aft handed to ya" Prowl added to HIde. "and at least now we know she is an Autobot, even though you can't really see her Autobot symbol."

"True" Bee added to the conversation.

"But what is she doing on Earth? It says she is supposed to be on Cybertron" Jazz piped up, a bit confused.

"I don't know Jazz, but hopefully we can find out soon" Optimus answered, just as curious as the rest of his men. He vaguely remembered this femme, but didn't know her personally. Something just seemed off. He just hoped that could figure this thing out

Meanwhile, Aquaformer was elsewhere, cooling her engines. This whole thing was tougher than she expected and she feared that the Autobots on earth would be much like the ones she left on Cybertron. She hadn't come here to help in the war, though she would do so if needed, she had come here looking for a mate, as her inner protocols demanded it. She wished she could turn those off and just be a happily single femme, but she couldn't and so life had already determined that since she was a rare femme, she must have a bonded mate to help continue the transformer race.

Not that she really minded, as she hated being alone. She had trouble making friends with other femmes as they often saw her as different and teased her relentlessly, especially for her figure which looked more mech like and less femme like. She had grown up around the mechs as they seemed to somewhat accept her, at least when she was younger, but now they too seemed scared off by her. She was also an independent type femme who didn't want to be anyone's "trophy", but she did want to be equal partners with her mech mate. Only now did she really feel alone, and so she decided that her inner protocols were okay and it drove her to find a mate, but it had to be the right mate.

"What am I going to do?" She wondered aloud, asking no one. "I want a sparkmate yet I am not sure if I will be accepted by those here." She prayed that she would find what her spark was searching for and that she would be led to the right bot for her. This was her mission, for now – to find the right mate and start a family.

Meanwhile, back at the con base, Starscream returned with not good news for Megatron. "Your mission failed" Starscream screeched towards Megatron.

"My missions don't fail, just my soldiers. What did you fail at this time, Starscream" Megatron answered, upset that Starscream had failed to get what he was supposed.

"I would have gotten what you wanted if it weren't for that accursed Autobot" Starscream responded, still seething about the femme beating him.

"Which Autobot drove you off this time, Huffer?" Megatron asked, taunting his seeker commander.

"No, that accursed Femme commander Aquaformer" Starscream responded with anger in his own vocal processor. Starscream knew Megatron hated the femme as much as Starscream did, as she had even made the best of Megatron. Megatron growled as another old nemesis had shown up. He hated her and wanted her aft dead.

"and yet you failed to stop her, and you call yourself a deadly seeker" Megatron retorted before taking his wrath out on Starscream. Poor Aquaformer had no clue had no idea that both sides now knew she was here on earth and both would soon be seeking her out, one side to help her and the other side to try and slaughter her. It was just a question of who would get to her first.


	4. Chapter 4

(Please see previous disclaimers)

Aquaformer sighed. She had now been on the mud ball known as earth for two weeks and still was in hiding from both the Autobots and the Decepticons. She knew in her spark she would never love a Con as she was a die-hard Autobot, but her inner protocols to find a mate were getting stronger. She knew why too, as she was getting close to her receptive cycle. They were always strongest then, but so far, she had managed to ride them out. She hoped this time was no different. She would have to wait and see. What she didn't know was that after this cycle, her drive to find the right mate would get even stronger.

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, Megatron was furious. Not only had he failed to gain more energy for his cons due to the Autobots showing up, but also, every time one of his minions found Aquaformer, she blew them to kingdom come and sent them back to the con base with nasty injuries, mostly to the groin plating. The latest casualty was Skywarp, who came with several burn marks on him, and a big blaster shot on his groin plating from the femme. For the cons, it had become a signature that one of the minions had met up with her and lost. It miffed Megatron every time. "You are a deadly seeker mech, and yet you failed to slaughter her" Megatron yelled at Skywarp.

"She is not as easy to catch as one would think, Lord Megatron" Skywarp got out, trying to hide his pain.

"Go get fixed before I completely scrap you for spare parts" Megatron stated, completely enraged that the femme was still on the loose. Skywarp quickly went to see hook to get fixed before Megatron could make Skywarp any more damaged.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, the bots were in the rec room, chatting about how it seemed the cons were becoming more easily stopped. "I tell ya, they must be planning something big" the paranoid Red Alert stated.

"Why do you say that?" Prowl asked.

"Because they have been too easy to defeat these last times" Red Alert replied.

"He's gotta point there, Prowl" Ironhide chipped in. "The only time things go this easy is when there is something big hiding in the works."

"Cheer up, you guys, we actually doing a good job is all" Jazz offered up, trying to be the ever optimist he always was.

"I still don't like how this is going" Red Alert stated.

"I agree with Red Alert, we must be ready for anything" Optimus Prime stated, having just come into the area but having overheard the conversation. "they may be planning for something big."

"Or maybe that femme is secretly helping us out" Jazz answered.

"You think she is still on earth?" Wheeljack asked.

"Unlikely that she left" Ratchet answered. He didn't want to tell the others, but he had picked up some data from the femme that the femme had unknowingly left behind. He had a good suspicion why she was here and it had nothing to do with the war.

"Why do you say that?" Spike asked, as he was curious just like the others.

"At each site where we had a battle, I have found interesting leavings at suspected sites where she may have secretly be helping us from" Ratchet stated, not wanting to have to say it aloud, but he was soon going to have to let the cat out of the bag.

"What are you trying to not tell us?" Hide asked, sensing more to the comment Ratchet made.

Ratchet sighed, as he hadn't wanted to reveal his findings, but he knew he had to reveal what he had found. "I have detected that Aquaformer, if that is who this is, is…in her receptive cycle. She most likely came here…looking for a spark mate" Ratchet revealed. He didn't like saying it and as soon as he said it, the others groaned a bit. That wasn't what they had expected. They figured she had gotten reassigned to earth.

"Receptive cycle? Sparkmate? What's that?" Spike asked, clueless to the ways of transformers and the sparks and sparklings so to speak.

Everyone turned to look at Ratchet. "Why do I have to explain this?" Ratchet asked, shooting a dirty look at all his fellow bots. They knew just as much as he did about it

"You're the medic" Jazz responded and the others nodded.

Ratchet groaned at that. At times, he wished someone else was the medic, but no dice. "Rare Femmes and certain rare mechs carry an inner protocol to help procreate our race. When activated, it causes the mech or femme to seek out another bot to love and link their spark to help create new transformer life" Ratchet tried to explain. "Sparkmates are bonded for life and when one goes, the other usually follows."

"So it is like our females having their monthly cycles? And then humans getting married?" Spike asked, vaguely aware of what a female cycle was.

Ratchet accesses the internet with his processor and read up on what Spike was talking about. Why not exactly the same, it was the most similar thing humans had. "Something similar to that, only you there is no way to break a chosen bond, so there is no 'divorce' so to speak" Ratchet replied.

Upon hearing that, Prowl grew worried, "You do realize that if she is found by the cons while these inner protocols are activated, she will be used as a breeder bot to propagate Con soldiers, right?" Prowl asked. "Well, if she isn't slaughtered first."

Optimus and the others nodded at that. "That means we have to find her first and help her get safely here and hope once she is here, we can help her further."

"I hope you're right, Optimus, I hope you're right" Ratchet stated. They had no idea if they would be able to find her and find her in time.


	5. Chapter 5

(please see previous disclaimers)

Aquaformer had now been on earth for about a month, and the constant run ins with the Decepticons had left her scraped up and low on energon. She had to seek out a place so she could refuel and hopefully repair herself, as after all she while not a medic, she was trained as a nurse bot in the medical field and so knew how to repair somethings herself. She found a dark cave to rest in for a bit. While it wasn't safe enough for her to shut down and recharge, it would provide cover for her to self-scan her systems and refuel a bit.

She drove in hoping no one saw her. Thankfully, she made it inside just before a little "birdie" known as Laserbeak flew into the area to see if the femme was there. Aquaformer kept quiet and used a special talent she had to cover her signal and her energy life force. Thankfully, the trick worked and soon, Laserbeak left the area. Aquaformer was only mildly relieved, as she knew he could return at any time.

Only now did she decide it was safe enough to refuel and try and repair her wounds and damaged parts. The refueling was easy, as she was near an earth based energy source, and so she could easily refill her tanks on that. The repair part was going to be trickier. And she only started that once she was completely refueled.

In starting her scans, she used her self-scan mechanism to search her systems for the damage that was causing her to be sluggish and lose the precious energon that she had in her. She found several small issues that she could quickly repair, but the larger issue was beyond her skill set and would require a medic to check on her. She sighed. She was not looking forward to meeting the earth based Autobots, fearing that they would make fun of her, but now she had no choice. She had to seek them out or be destroyed. It was as simple as that. And so, not liking her options and swallowing her pride, she picked the lesser of the two evils in her mind and stealthily headed for the Autobot base, hoping whoever the medic was would help her repair her damaged systems without trying to take advantage of her.

Soon, at the Autobot base, an alarm blared, as an unknown bot was approaching. "Jazz, what is going on?" Optimus asked.

"Teletran one says we have an unidentified bot coming towards our base" Jazz answered, a bit puzzled.

"Are you sure?" Prowl asked, not believing that there could be such a thing as an unidentified bot.

"Scan the area with Teletran 1, Jazz. We need more information" Optimus called out.

"Yes sir" Jazz answered and he sued Teletran 1 to scan the area. Too weak to hide her signal, Teletran 1 found the femme flying in from a northernly direction.

"Female Transformer approaching" Teletran 1 blared.

"But I thought that there were no female bots on earth" Huffer replied.

"It couldn't be…" Hide uttered as they watched the screen of the approaching bot.

Teletran 1 showed the femme bot trying to fly to the base before crashing hard into the ground. She was in desperate need of help. "Scans indicate female bot approaching base is Aquaformer" Teletran one blared.

"Are you sure, Teletran 1?" Jazz asked, uncertain, as the bot looked to be a possible con in disguise.

"Confirmed identity of transformer is Aquaformer" Teletran one answered, after scanning the approaching bot very closely.

"We must go help her" Jazz stated, knowing that Autobots never left another Autobot behind, mech or femme.

"Agreed. Autobots, transform and roll out" Optimus called and took several of his troop with him to find the downed female bot before Megatron could. The Autobots headed out many miles before they located the downed female who had tried to make it to their base.

Upon locating the female Autobot, Ratchet was the first to approach her and scan her to see if she was even still online after the terrible crash she had had. "She's online, but badly damaged" Ratchet stated having scanned the femme over carefully and fully. "We need to get her back to base, on the double."

"Agreed" Optimus stated as his men carefully helped load the damaged Aquaformer into Ratchet's vehicle mode. She wasn't a small female like some had thought she would be but she was an Autobot who needed help and that was all that mattered to Optimus and his men. They headed back to base, unaware that Laserbeak had spotted them and observed that Optimus and his Autobot warriors now had the female bot, which was going to make Megatron even angrier, as he knew they would protect the "worthless femme" as he called her in his mind. Laserbeak went to make his report as The Autobots made their way back to base.

"Do you think you can fix her Ratchet?" Optimus asked, concerned about the condition of the femme bot.

"I hope so, Prime, I hope so" Ratchet responded hoping his skills would be enough to save her.


	6. Chapter 6

(Please see previous disclaimers)

The Autobots soon made it back to their base and Ratchet got the injured femme into the makeshift med bay at the base. It didn't have all the tools Ratchet needed, but it had most of them. He just hoped the femme wouldn't need a tool that he would have to create from items found here on earth. He worked and toiled, with Sparkplug helping. Sparkplug, having not heard of the new bot, asked about the new bot.

"So who is he?" Sparkplug asked, unaware that this new bot was a femme, as it really was hard to tell.

"Actually, this bot is a female, and I believe her name is Aquaformer" Ratchet stated much to Sparkplug's surprise.

"I thought the few female Autobots that were out there were still on Cybertron, fighting the Decepticons there" Sparkplug replied, feeling bad for calling the femme a mech.

"Most of them are, but every now and then, one seems to appear out of nowhere" ratchet stated, having seen it before.

"So, can you tell me a bit more about her?" Sparkplug asked as they continued to work, he wanted to know more about this new femme bot.

"Well, she started out as a nurse bot, and worked closely with the medics on Cybertron before the war started. In fact, she and I worked together long ago, but when the war started and the Autobots no longer saw a need for nurse bots, she was turned into something else – a femme commander with spy capabilities. She hated it, from what I can recall, as she was forced to leave the profession she loved just to destroy the cons. Don't get me wrong, she didn't like the cons and was extremely thorough at kicking their tailpipes, but she still hated it. She was much like Mirage – hates the war but didn't see any other option than to join the Autobots. We all thought she was destroyed long ago, as she was sent out on a distant mission, and no one ever heard from her again. Well, we didn't but then we were knocked out for a long time. I still don't know exactly why she came, but we need to fix her" Ratchet told Sparkplug. Sparkplug merely nodded and continued to help repair the femme. They hoped that they could get her back online and learn more about her.

Meanwhile, closer to Teletran 1, Optimus and the others were talking. They were amazed yet puzzled by the sight of the femme, and even Optimus had to agree with the fact that she looked more mech than femme, even though he hated to admit it. But, Optimus also knew every bot was created by Primus and all were special to Primus no matter what they looked like.

"Is that really Aquaformer? That one femme commander from ages ago?" Cliffjumper asked, extremely curious about the new bot that they had rescued. He was slightly younger than some bots and had only heard stories of the femme bot.

"It can't be anyone else" Jazz answered, "Aquaformer was one of a kind, that is for sure." He meant it in a kind way as Aquaformer had always had a strong independent streak, but that was not how Prowl took it.

Prowl knocked Jazz lightly upside the head. "Don't say that near a femme, they could blow your appliance clean off if they get upset and they tend to have precise and deadly aim" Prowl reminded the others. They all nodded as they had heard such things before.

"But I thought she was still out cold?" Mirage asked, "Or was I misinformed?"

"Out cold or not, femmes are to be treated with respect" Prowl emphasized to the other mechs.

"That is correct, Prowl. We should also be careful to make sure that this femme really is Aquaformer and not a copy of her" Optimus stated, as he had seen close bots before and they could easily fool Con or Autobot.

"I can't think that anything could copy her" Ironhide added, seeing that this particular femme was of a very unique and unusual build. He Knew of Aquaformer's reputation and so Jazz's comment hadn't bothered Ironhide the way it had bothered Prowl. What the others didn't realize was that Prowl had smarted off to Elita-1 along time ago and barely managed to keep his own appliance intact, as she wasn't angry enough to cause serious damage to Prowl, but it left an impression with the stuffy bot.

"The cons will try anything to stop us" Huffer added. He had a point.

"All this talk will be for nothing if she doesn't pull through" Wheeljack stated, putting his own two cents in.

"We just have to be patient and be vigilant, as if we know she is here, then so do the cons" Optimus reminded them. The others nodded, hoping that once Ratchet fixed the femme that they would be able to find out more information, unaware that Aquaformer wasn't a good spy and femme commander for no reason.

Unbeknownst to the Autobots, Laserbeak had found them transporting the injured femme back to the Autobot base. Now Laserbeak had to report to Megatron the findings the cassetticon had made. Laserbeak flew off, knowing Megatron would be not happy with the information, but could still try to use it to his own evil advantage. Laserbeak flew back to the Con Base and informed Soundwave and Megatron of the findings. Now the question for Megatron was could Megatron destroy both Prime and Aquaformer at the same time. If things worked out for Megatron the way he hoped, both would go down and Megatron would rule all.


	7. Chapter 7

(see previous chapter for disclaimers)

In the med bay, Aquaformer slowly roused, after having been thoroughly repaired by Ratchet and Sparkplug. She could feel the energon drips running into her systems as she woke out of temporary stasis lock. Her first concern was where she was at and it showed in her optics. "You are at the Autobot base on earth" Ratchet stated, knowing an angry and confused femme was a dangerous one.

Aquaformer turned to look at the bot who had spoken. She recognized him from eons ago. "Hatchet?" She asked in her deep yet feminine voice, "that you?"

Ratchet remembered how he had earned that nickname. He didn't care for it, but Aquaformer saying that made Ratchet realize that this femme bot really was Aquaformer, the femme commander. "Yes, and please don't call me that."

Aquaformer always knew Ratchet hated that nickname, but she had used it to tease him when they were working side by side as medic and nurse. Aquaformer smiled. "Why am I on drips?" Aquaformer asked.

"Because your systems lost a lot of energon from all of your wounds" Ratchet responded.

Aquaformer nodded. "I guess that makes sense" Aquaformer answered before trying to sit up. She felt a bit of a rush and some dizziness, but managed to maintain a sitting position. Sparkplug just watched as the femme he had helped Ratchet with was now coming to. The Aquaformer stood up and Sparkplug was in awe. The femme bot was taller and bigger than Ratchet. Ratchet just smiled – as he knew Aquaformer was a stubborn femme if there ever was one.

"Now that you are to your feet, Aquaformer, I have a few questions for you" Ratchet stated.

Aquaformer glared at the medic, as she didn't like answering personal questions for anyone. "And what might those be?"

"Well, first off, how did you survive?" Ratchet asked.

"Not telling, as that is my little secret" Aquaformer asked, knowing the answer would get to the doc bot.

"Ok, round two, why are you here?" ratchet asked.

"I reassigned myself" Aquaformer answered, again sarcastically as she wasn't about to tell Ratchet the truth.

"Okay, round three, why didn't you contact us when you arrived?" Ratchet asked, hoping to get some useful information out of the femme. He knew she could be sarcastic and a tough nut to crack but this was getting ridiculous.

"I am a commander myself, I don't have to tell you bots anything if I don't want to" Aquaformer answered, unaware that Ratchet had a reasonable suspicion as to why the femme was here.

"You can't fool me, Aquaformer. With my medic background and tools, I can sense your inner protocols are at work and very hard at work at that. And I am guessing they are what drove you off Cybertron and here to earth" Ratchet stated, putting Aquaformer in a corner. Aquaformer hated being pinned like that and Ratchet knew it, but he also knew he needed to somehow get some useful information out of the femme bot.

"And so what if they are?" Aquaformer asked, dodging the implication that thankfully went over Sparkplug's head. She didn't want to have to explain this whole thing to a human.

"I can help you if you but let me" Ratchet stated, much like Aquaformer had stated to Ratchet when Ratchet was first learning to be a medic. "I can be your friend here."

Aquaformer sighed and then nodded. She needed a friend right now and so far, Ratchet was the only one to extend the olive branch to her. "Fine" Aquaformer answered shortly. Ratchet was careful, as a volatile femme could be dangerous, but it was clear that Aquaformer was fighting against herself.

"tell you what, how about I introduce you to the other bots in the base? Maybe one of them will be good enough for you" Ratchet offered.

Aquaformer looked at the medic and then at the human. She saw that this human was an older human. "I think you should let Ratchet help you" Sparkplug offered up. Aquaformer was shocked, though it didn't show. Aquaformer then nodded.

"Prime, to the med bay" Ratchet called, wanting Optimus to meet the femme first. Little did Ratchet know how the two would react to each other.


	8. Chapter 8

(see previous disclaimer. warning, mentioning of slash in this chapter)

Optimus soon received the call from Ratchet to come to the med bay to meet the femme that had been saved. He couldn't come right away, but sent another bot first – Jazz, who seemed to get along well with most bots. Jazz soon showed up in the med bay, and Aquaformer spotted him right away.

Aquaformer looked over at the bot. She could tell he was the friendly type, but she could also sense he was already taken by another bot. "Who are you?" She asked in her deep feminine voice.

"My name's Jazz. Optimus was a little busy, so he sent me to meet you first" Jazz explained. He could see this femme was big and scary looking, but he could also sense she had a good spark.

"I am Commander Aquaformer" Aquaformer replied, "former nurse bot who worked with Ratchet before the great wars started again."

"Welcome to earth" Jazz stated.

"Thanks" Aquaformer stated. She liked Jazz, he was nice enough, but he wasn't the type of bot she was looking for. And, as was said before, Aquaformer sensed that this mech was already taken and off the market.

"Welcome. If ya need anything, let me know. I can help ya" Jazz stated. Aquaformer nodded and soon Jazz left. Ratchet noticed the interaction. Aquaformer clearly had no interest in this mech, though Ratchet didn't have a clue as to why.

"You don't have to be so short with them, you know" Ratchet stated to the obnoxious feme.

"He's already taken, so there is no point in trying to show any interest in him" Aquaformer stated, having revealed something that Ratchet hadn't even realized.

"And who do you think he is bonded to?" Ratchet, asked, wanting to know.

"I don't think you'd like the answer" Aquaformer bit back at the medic. They had played this little game many times. She often won, which riled up the medic.

"Just tell me the truth" Ratchet demanded, he really wanted to know and no blasted femme was going to keep this secret from him.

"I think he's taken by Prowl" Aquaformer stated, stunning the medic.

"You really think so?" Ratchet asked, not wanting to believe the former nurse bot. Jazz and Prowl were complete opposites, and so the mere idea boggled Ratchet's processor.

"Of course," Aquaformer stated, as she and Ratchet waited for the next bot to arrive and meet the femme. They chatted like old friends as they waited, hoping some bot would come by soon.

It wasn't too much longer before Optimus finally made his way down to the med bay to greet the femme. He wasn't looking forward to this, as he knew of her reputation, but an obligation was an obligation. He made his way into the med bay and soon was amazed to see that not only was Aquaformer awake, she was almost as big as he was. Aquaformer didn't see the Prime at first, but Ratchet saw the Prime come in and called him over. "Over here, Prime" Ratchet called, instantly drawing Aquaformer's attention to the bot.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Who are you?" Optimus stated, in a very routine Prime-like tone. He was curious who this femme really was.

"I am commander Aquaformer, sir" Aquaformer replied, knowing her rank was under the Prime. She knew he was the leader of all transformers.

"No one has seen or heard from you in a long time, soldier" Prime answered, not quite sure what this femme was doing here and at this time. It puzzled him a bit.

"Well, you and your crew left Cybertron millions of years ago, just after you assigned me that dangerous mission. I survived, though many of the bots serving with me on that same mission, did not" Aquaformer stated, faintly feeling her spark race a bit as she spoke with the Prime. She chalked it up to nerves, not anything else at this point.

Optimus nodded. "So, was your mission successful?" Optimus asked, having wanted to know the truth about the mission he had assigned her and her crew.

"Yes and no, sir" Aquaformer replied. "We were successful in destroying the Con installation, but I was the only survivor of the mission." Optimus nodded again, his own spark starting to react strangely around the femme. He hadn't had these types of feelings since Elita one, but he chalked it up to something he had drank. He felt he needed to head out before things went any further.

Ratchet was a bit surprised to see how the Prime reacted. Aquaformer just smiled. Maybe, just maybe, if she played her cards right, Optimus could be her mate. Only time would be able to tell, and that's after she met many of the other bots on the ship. She would bide her time, as she was in no rush for now. She had lots of time to meet all the mechs and really see who would be the right bot for her.


	9. Chapter 9

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Aquaformer was finally let out of the med bay, or at least what passed for a med bay aboard the crashed Ark. She knew that at least some of the bots here would try to hit on her, but she knew most of the games played by player mechs. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe tried to make a play for her attention but ended up getting an earful after they played a innocent prank on her. Needless to say, those two were off her list for potential mates.

She had also met several other bots, such as Huffer, Mirage and Hound, but Huffer drove her nuts with his worrying and hound wasn't the right type. Mirage at least could be a good friend, which Aquaformer really appreciated. She and he started training often together as they both had similar talents and skills. Mirage was actually impressed with her skills and enjoyed training with her.

Aquaformer, taking a short break from meeting the other mechs and also from training, soon met Spike and Carly, as she had met Sparkplug and Chip earlier. Spike was surprised to see a femme transformer while Carly was pleased. "It's nice to have another female around here" Carly stated, actually glad to not be the only female around the base.

"You guys know about us Transformers?" Aquaformer asked, as she was confused. As far as she knew, they were supposed to be robots in disguise.

"Yeah, we know all about you. Most of the world does, because Megatron has attacked all over the world" Spike explained and told Aquaformer of what the cons had done and how the Autobot.

"But I would've thought you guys would be scared by aliens our size" Aquaformer stated.

"We on earth are more welcoming that you think" Spike replied, enjoying being around the Transformers. "Sometimes are lives get pretty boring."

Aquaformer nodded. This was still all so new, as her directive was still to remain in disguise unless otherwise needed. "It just feels so strange" Aquaformer replied.

"What's strange?" Carly asked.

"Our directive has always been to be robots in disguise. I didn't think we would be able to reveal ourselves to other life forms" Aquaformer stated.

"Yeah, Optimus changed that when we arrive here" Prowl stated, having come over to join in the conversation. He had overheard the conversation and decided to insert himself into it. Aquaformer thought it was a bit rude, but at least he could tell her the real reason.

"Oh really?" Aquaformer asked, challenging the mech a bit. She had heard this bot could be a hard aft and she wanted to see if she could get a bit of a rise out of the bot.

"Yeah. He figured it was better to be honest with our new home world" Prowl responded. He didn't have feelings for the femme, as his spark already seemed to be taken, but at least Prowl was respectful of the femme. And he didn't take the bait, as she was too easy for him to read. He knew she was baiting him. Prowl wasn't lead tactician for no reason.

Aquaformer could only nod. "So, what brings you to earth?" Spike asked, curious, as he had heard that there were female transformers, but had never met one till now.

"A new mission" Aquaformer replied, trying to be ambiguous with her reasons, as she didn't want to have to explain. And thankfully, the humans left it at that, though Prowl didn't entirely buy it.

Meanwhile, Prime was at Teletran 1 trying to study con movements. Ironhide soon approached. "You've been awfully quiet Prime" Hide stated as he approached the Prime..

"I've been busy studying our foes to determine where they will strike next" Optimus replied, trying to ignore his own spark that had been acting out of sorts since he met the new femme in the med bay.

"It's not typically like you to be so quiet, Prime" Hide replied, trying to figure out what was going on and trying to get Optimus to fess up, as they were old friends.

"The cons have been busy and we must be prepared" Optimus replied, trying to deflect where this conversation was going. He didn't like that his friend was busy so nosey.

"You can't stop a bot from inquiring if this new, intense focus on the cons has something to do with that new femme bot that arrived" Hide retorted. He had played this game with Optimus before, when Optimus liked Elita One, which was why Ironhide was a bit surprised to play this game again.

"A new soldier is a new soldier; the cons must be stopped" Optimus replied tersely. Hide new he had gotten under the Prime's metal skin by how tersely the Prime had answered that time. Hide backed off, as he had gotten the answer he was looking for. It was just a matter of time to see if the feelings were mutual.


	10. Chapter 10

(See previous disclaimers)

It had been a few weeks since Aquaformer had arrived at the Autobot base on earth and she helped in every way she knew how, though she avoided Optimus if she could help it. Her spark seemed to flare up around him, but she doubted she would ever be considered good enough for him. A few of the other mechs noticed, bot said little as they didn't want to be on the wrong end of upsetting Aquaformer, as like Elita, she had deadly accurate aim and didn't like to be coddled.

Optimus, for his part, tried to avoid the femme as much as possible, and with help from Decepticon attacks, it seemed easier to avoid her. He didn't want a mate after how he was dumped by Elita and figured this would be no different from his former flame. Ironhide and Ratchet were the only two who could see what was happening but neither really could do much about it especially since Aquaformer and Optimus were both stubborn as all get out.

Ratchet, a little braver than hide at the moment, pulled Aquaformer aside. Aquaformer was a bit stunned, but since they were in private, she let it go. "'What's eating you?" Ratchet asked as a friend.

"Nothing!" Aquaformer snapped back, her knee jerk reaction when she didn't want to talk about something.

"I am not buying it, something is eating you" Ratchet stated, knowing that Aquaformer was like this and he was not going to let her get away from avoiding the question.

"I said it is nothing" the stubborn-afted femme responded sharply, knowing Ratchet was going to get to the bottom of this, but Aquaformer wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"Something is going on and it seems to have to do with our Prime. As your friend, I want to know what is going on…" Ratchet stated, knowing that his persistence would pay off.

Aquaformer sighed. Ratchet was much like a friend Aquaformer had years ago who wouldn't let Aquaformer get away with things and hide things. Ratchet sensed the change, but he wasn't sure what the femme would say or do now, as Aquaformer sometimes was unpredictable. "It's my spark…" Aquaformer finally uttered in defeat.

"And?" Ratchet asked, not sure where this was going to go.

"It pulses for a certain mech, but.." Aquaformer answered.

"But what?" Ratchet asked, wanting to know more.

"But he deserves someone better than me. I feel my spark pulse for him, but I fear he will reject me" Aquaformer answered, not as confident as she usually was.

Ratchet was a bit stunned to hear that admission. Carefully he approached his friend. "Does this mech have a name?" Ratchet asked, wanting to see if he could maybe help.

"He does, but I dare not say it" Aquaformer replied, still a bit stubborn, but more out of concern.

Ratchet looked at his friend. "You I could help you more if you would tell me the truth" Ratchet stated, wanting to know. Aquaformer looked around to see if anyone else was nearby. She didn't see anyone else, but she knew walls could have audios and so, she found an old data pad and wrote down the name of the mech. Ratchet watched and then saw why the femme was so worried about a reaction – as the name of the mech that Aquaformer had written down was Optimus. Aquaformer hung her helm in defeat. She feared even Ratchet would turn against her now that she had revealed this. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ratchet asked.

"Because I fear not only rejection from him, but also rejection from all the Autobots here at base. I'm a different looking femme and many bots, both mech and femme, don't like me because of that. I don't look like the dainty, pretty femmes that come from Cybertron. I am a tough femme who has lived through a lot of pain and rejection in my life. I don't want to be rejected anymore. I want to be loved and accepted for who I am, not what someone can turn me into or because someone has pity on me" Aquaformer answered, her tone showing pain though only Ratchet knew it.

"I believe when you are ready and he stops being stubborn aft, you will both find what you desire" Ratchet replied, trying to be upbeat in his response to his friend.

"I hope you are right, Ratchet. I don't think I could handle any more rejection in my life" Aquaformer answered in a sad tone. She just wanted to be loved and accepted by the bot her spark seemed to have chosen, but she feared that her spark was going to let her down yet again. Ratchet could only watch and hope and pray that all went well.


	11. Chapter 11

(Please see previous disclaimers)

Meanwhile, as Aquaformer was in the med bay talking with Ratchet, Optimus was in the planning room with some of the other bots, only a couple of whom had noticed the Prime acting off since the new femme had arrived at the base. One of those bots was Ironhide. The planning meeting didn't last long and soon, it was just Optimus and Ironhide alone in the room.

"What's eating ya, Prime?" Ironhide asked, knowing that the Prime was acting a bit off from his usual status.

"Nothing" Optimus responded though it came out a bit terser than he would have liked, but blast it all, he did not want to discuss it.

"Oh, come off it. You and I are old friends and the last time I saw you act like this was with…" Ironhide started.

"Don't mention her name" Optimus stated firmly. Losing Elita was a bit of a sore spot for the leader and he didn't like discussing it at all.

Ironhide knew he would get that kind of reaction bringing this up, but Ironhide wasn't about to let the leader get off this that easy. Ironhide was going to come right out and say it. "You know there are more femmes out there besides Elita One. Just because you've been hurt once doesn't mean you will be hurt like that again" Hide offered up.

Optimus sighed and sighed heavily. He had asked Hide not to mention that name, but Hide did it anyways. Optimus knew Hide was trying to be a good friend, but Optimus wasn't ready just yet for any of this. "And how would you know that, Hide? What's to say that this femme is no different from what Elita did?" Optimus asked sternly. He wasn't sure he should try to get to know this femme.

Hide didn't really have a good answer to that question, but he did have one answer. "Well, there is one way she is different – she is Aquaformer and not Elita One" Hide answered. It was a simple answer but yet not as simple as it sounded.

Optimus sighed. HE just wanted this whole thing dropped. His goal was to end the war. Little did Optimus realize that his inner protocols were starting to act up now that the femme was around. He didn't like this whole thing and he didn't trust the femme just yet. What if she burned him just like Elita had? He couldn't take that pain and rejection yet again, hence his reaction to this whole thing.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Aquaformer was waiting for the drip to finish. She knew she could have unhooked it herself, but she had chosen not to. She felt at least a little safe in the med bay. Well, at least safe from Sunny and sides who always tried to flirt with her. They drove her nuts. She wished that they would just plan leave her alone. Part of the reason she stayed in the makeshift med bay was that Sunny and Sides preferred to stay away from Ratchet and his flying wrenches. It really gave her a chance to think.

Ratchet had given her a lot to think about regarding Optimus. He seemed like a good mech and Aquaformer wondered if he would ever like a femme like her. Aquaformer had learned that at one point, Optimus and Elita had been a couple but had had a bitter breakup, mostly from her leaving him. Aquaformer wondered if that meant she would have a harder time trying to get to know the Prime and get close to him. She figured he would be wary of femmes. It would provide her a challenge that she hoped she could meet.


	12. Chapter 12

(please see previous disclaimers)

There had been several big battles with the Decepticons as of late and for many of them, Aquaformer had insisted on joining, even ones without the Prime going. She wanted to prove she was no pushover as well as she hoped she could prove herself so that she wasn't rejected by anyone or anything. This time, unfortunately for Aquaformer, she had been badly hurt as she took a blast intended for Optimus. The other mechs were surprised, as was Optimus. Only after the Decepticons retreated was Aquaformer's broken form placed in Prime's trailer and hauled quickly back to base for repairs. None were to sure if Ratchet would have the tools and skills to save the femme after this nasty blast.

Optimus commed ahead to the base, where Wheeljack and Ratchet had remained so that they could treat the injured. "Prime to Ratchet, come in Ratchet" Prime called, his voice making the call sound urgent.

Ratchet quickly responded, "Ratchet, here, Prime. GO ahead."

"Got one badly injured coming in, ETA 20 minutes" Optimus responded, unaware that his spark was reacting being so close to the femme.

"We'll be ready, but may I ask who it is?" Ratchet asked, not expecting what he was going to hear.

"Ratchet…It's Aquaformer. She took a shot intended for me" Optimus replied.

Ratchet was worried, as he wasn't sure if Aquaformer could survive such a shot from Megatron's fusion cannon. "Bring her in, I'll see if I can save her" Ratchet replied, "Ratchet out." Optimus continued back to the base in silence as he thought about the brave femme who had stepped up to take the shot that had been intended for him. He had heard of other mechs doing that, but not other femmes. At least not for mechs. Aquaformer was very different from many femmes that the leader had known, including Elita one. Maybe, just maybe, if the femme survived, he would try to get to know her.

They soon reached the base and Ratchet was slightly surprised by the amount of damage the femme had suffered in the fight. He didn't want to say anything, but it didn't look very good right now. "I will do my best, Optimus" ratchet stated as he carried the femme to the med bay. Optimus silently prayed that the femme could be saved.

In the med bay, First Aid and Wheeljack joined Ratchet and soon both began working on the femme, along with Sparkplug, who wanted to help out as well, just like he had with Omega Supreme. The three began toiling away, all hoping that the femme was not beyond saving. Ratchet especially didn't want to give up on the femme as he felt she deserved to live and have a family of her own, whatever that meant to her.

Meanwhile, with the other mechs, Optimus was lost in his thoughts and he thought about the battle and what had happened. He didn't say much, but then the others didn't expect him to. "Ya think she will survive?" Jazz asked Prowl, curious and worried.

"Don't know, that's up to Primus, not us" Prowl responded flatly as he was a mech of showing limited emotions.

"Femmes are tough and can take a lot of hits, just like mechs can" Hide blurted out, making sure no one thought Aquaformer was weak just because she was a femme transformer.

"But Megatron's fusion cannon has killed other mechs" Huffer offered up, always seeming to be a mood killer.

"It does no good to worry about her, what we must do is continue to fight as she would want us to do. IF Primus takes her home, we owe her that much. And if Primus lets her live, she would wonder why we are not giving it our best" Optimus stated and the other mechs nodded. They would give those working to save Aquaformer time, and hope for the best.


	13. Chapter 13

(Please see previous disclaimers)

Aquaformer continued to remain out of it as Ratchet, Hoist, Sparkplug, and Wheeljack worked on the femme, hoping that she would survive this ordeal. Ratchet was worried as Aquaformer had taken many blasts, but the one closest to her spark was the worst. HE worked hard with the others as they tried to save her.

"I don't understand" Sparkplug suddenly stated, "why did she take that shot intended for Optimus? It doesn't make sense."

"Proof" ratchet shortly answered, wishing that they had better tools like they had had on Cybertron. the tools on earth were so primitive.

"Proof of what?" Hoist asked, curious about the answer Ratchet gave.

"Proof that she is just as tough as any of us and that just because she is a femme doesn't mean anything" Ratchet answered.

"Why would she need to prove that?" Wheeljack asked, not understanding the finer points of femmes and searching for a mate.

"Because that is the way Aquaformer is. She has always felt that she gets overlooked and pushed aside. She pushes to prove herself in hopes someone will notice her" ratchet answered, having known Aquaformer longer. Hoist and Sparkplug merely nodded.

"She's a femme, what's not to notice?" Wheeljack asked, being the dense bot that he was. Ratchet just shook his helm. If Jack didn't understand, Ratchet wasn't going to explain it, especially with Sparkplug in the room. And so, they continued to work, hoping that they could save her.

Meanwhile, in the command area, Optimus and Ironhide were debriefing from the battle. Both were stunned about what the femme had done, but both understood why she had done it. "I still can't believe she took that shot intended for ya, Optimus" Hide stated. He had an inkling why, but wasn't going to say it. Hide seemed to know that Aquaformer was trying to prove herself to the Prime, but having been yelled at for bringing it up before, Hide said nothing.

"I can't believe she did that either. Most femmes wouldn't have done so" Optimus stated, stating the obvious because most femmes were nowhere near the size Aquaformer was. Aquaformer was truly one of a kind when it came to that.

"I don't think she is like most femmes, Prime" Hide answered. Optimus could only nod in agreement, as he didn't really want to reveal how he felt about the whole thing. "If there's nothing further, I have weapons ta clean" Hide stated. Optimus allowed Hide to leave and clean the weaponry, leaving the Prime alone with his thoughts.

He was trying to figure out why the femme would do something so foolish and then why he reacted in such a manner that he was in a hurry to save her. It didn't make sense to him except that she was a fellow Autobot. Optimus didn't want to listen to his spark, which was pulling him towards this special femme. He didn't want to believe that, as he was still hurting from the rejection from Elita millions of years ago. He had blocked out his protocols, or so he thought, after the rejection but now they seemed to be coming back online around this new femme. He wasn't exactly sure what to do. Mechs and war he knew lots about, femmes and such, not so much. And so, trying to avoid the med bay where Aquaformer was getting worked on, Optimus went to the recharge chamber, hoping that rest would help him figure out just what he should do, in regards to the femme and such.

Back in the med bay, it seemed that Aquaformer was slowly coming back online. With some human ingenuity and Ratchet's medic knowledge, the worst injuries were fixed and Aquaformer was coming around, though she wasn't quite out of the woods just yet. She could feel the pain and knew she was online. She just hoped that this daring act of hers which hadn't cost her life would prove to Optimus that she was more than met the eye and that she was a good choice.


	14. Chapter 14

(Please see previous disclaimers)

Aquaformer was still stuck in the med bay, though she was back online. She kept quiet and didn't say much, which to Ratchet spoke volumes. Not because he knew Aquaformer was a talker, because she wasn't, but Ratchet knew this silence meant something more. He just couldn't figure out what it meant, and for once, Aquaformer was grateful. She just wanted some time alone with her thoughts and just be left alone, and for now, that was exactly what she got.

Meanwhile, Ratchet went to speak with Optimus. "She survived, Prime" Ratchet stated, unaware that Optimus had been lost in his own thoughts and was a bit startled by Ratchet's sudden appearance.

After a bit, Optimus responded. "She did?" Optimus asked, wanting to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yes, she did" ratchet responded. Being a medic, Ratchet could tell the inner protocols were acting up in the Prime, but Ratchet dared not say anything just in case. "I think you should stop by and see her, to see if she is once again ready for duty."

Optimus sighed at that. He hadn't wanted to go see her again for fear she wouldn't make it. Now that she had survived, it was his duty to clear her for missions, once Ratchet said it was ok. HE wasn't looking forward to this, but a duty was a duty. "Fine" Optimus responded and followed Ratchet back into what passed for a med bay.

Aquaformer had moved herself to a far back corner of the room, which surprised both Ratchet and Optimus, as first of all, they didn't realize she was already up and walking and second of all, they hadn't expected her to move to that area of the med bay. She appeared like she was trying to hide, though it wasn't working.

"Aquaformer? What are you doing over there? I didn't say you could get up yet" Ratchet called, drawing the femme's attention, much to Optimus' chagrin.

Aquaformer turned and was going to spout off back to the medic but saw Optimus right behind and quickly thought better of it. "I can be up if I choose to be up" She responded, a little defiance in her voice, but not as much as had it just been Ratchet. Aquaformer could feel her spark react to Optimus but fearing she wasn't good enough, she turned away again.

Optimus was a bit stunned at the subdued reaction and how easily Aquaformer seemed to turn away from them again. This didn't seem to make any sense until he felt his own spark react, and he realized that she was indeed causing his spark to react. He wanted to walk away, just like she was trying to, but good old Ratchet was preventing that for both of them, for the sake of all the Autobots. Since the medic wanted these two to finally just get things over with, he blocked the exit, not allowing either Optimus or Aquaformer out until the medic decided to.

Optimus sighed. He didn't like this one bit, and he could tell Aquaformer didn't like it either, but Ratchet seemed to think that they needed this. And so, seeing little other choice or option, Optimus approached the femme. "You must be feeling better" Optimus stated, a standard statement if there ever was one.

"I am" Aquaformer replied flatly, trying to hide her own emotions about all of this, as she wasn't sure where this was headed.

"Seems we are trapped here, thanks to the medic" Optimus stated, obviously feeling a bit forced into this.

"It would seem that way" Aquaformer replied, still having her back to the Prime. She could feel her inner protocols kicking into high gear, but she still feared rejection.

As Optimus moved closer to the femme, he could not only feel his own inner protocols reacting, but thanks to the Matrix, he could also feel hers reacting to him as well. He also sensed and felt her fear of rejection. "It has been a long time since I have been with anyone, Aquaformer" Optimus stated. Aquaformer merely nodded. "I would be willing to try if you are" Optimus offered. Aquaformer wasn't sure what to say or do. She wanted this but she wasn't sure. She wanted to trust him, she wanted to follow her spark, but her fear still stood there. The question for her now was would she face her fears and accept the Prime's offer or reject him as she feared he would do to her. Optimus hoped she wouldn't reject him.


	15. Chapter 15

(please see all previous disclaimers)

Aquaformer looked at Optimus carefully. She really wanted to give this a try, but she fessed up her true feelings. "Optimus, I want to give us a try. I also want you to know I come with a lot of baggage" Aquaformer stated. She knew she needed to be honest with the Prime, as she knew she would be unable to hide he past from the Prime. She hoped he would understand.

Optimus listened as the femme spoke, grateful to not be rejected but also understanding where she was coming from, as he had been there too. "I come with baggage too, Aquaformer, as you are not the first femme that I have fallen for" Optimus replied in all honesty.

"and you aren't the first mech I have fallen for, though I have had many break my spark" Aquaformer revealed to the Prime. She had been hurt in a similar way to the way he had been hurt.

Optimus realized that Aquaformer understood more than she had let on. "And I have been burned by femmes before" Optimus replied. Ratchet was a little surprised when the two admitted these things to each other, as Ratchet knew that being burned by a previous lover was something neither was willing to admit to.

"I can't promise that I will never hurt you, Optimus, as it isn't possible. But I can promise that I will never intentionally hurt you" Aquaformer stated, offering the Prime a chance to get to know the femme.

Optimus nodded, as he felt the same way. "I can only promise you the same" Optimus replied. Aquaformer nodded, as she knew that they now had an understanding. And it was only after these quiet few moments that Ratchet finally allowed the pair out of the corner that they were in. Both Aquaformer and Optimus took the opportunity to leave – together. Ratchet just hoped that this would all work out.

Meanwhile, Jazz and Prowl were talking near Teletran 1. "I don't get that new femme" Prowl stated.

"What don't you get about her?" Jazz asked, his spark reacting strangely around Prowl.

"I don't get why she seemed so disinterested in you and I, we are good bots" Prowl answered, not realizing that the femme had seen that these two, Jazz and Prowl, seemed to belong together.

Jazz just smiled. "Femmes are more perceptive than you realize. Maybe she saw something else in us" Jazz answered, ever the optimist. Prowl nodded, but still couldn't figure it out, even as his spark pulsed for the mech he was talking to. Jazz, seeing that Prowl was a bit lost and out of it, suddenly reached out and gave the stubborn tactician a kiss. Prowl glitched at first, but then, it felt so right. Prowl only realized now why the femme was disinterested – as she had seen that their sparks were meant for each other.

But elsewhere in the base, Optimus and Aquaformer headed to the rec room to get energon. Aquaformer was nearly as big as Prime, and yet, it didn't seem to phase him, now that they had cleared the air between each other. Aquaformer allowed Optimus to take the lead, as he was the leader and she didn't want to be seen as trying to take his place. Optimus noticed but didn't say anything. He would talk to her later in private. For now, they would enjoy a bit of energon before they headed back to the Prime's room to get to know each other better.


	16. Chapter 16

(please see all previous disclaimers)

A couple weeks after revealing their past dating history to each other in the med bay, Aquaformer and Optimus were starting to get to know each other better. Aquaformer didn't like certain things the Prime did, and Optimus couldn't stand some of the things that the femme did. They bickered a few times, but it always seemed to end in an amicable way. Optimus got on Aquaformer for a few things and vice versa as both were extremely stubborn and hard headed.

Ratchet and Ironhide were key confidants as Aquaformer and Optimus were feeling each other out. Aquaformer often talking with Ratchet while Optimus went to Ironhide. Ratchet and Ironhide tried their best to support their friends.

"Man, is he a stubborn aft" Aquaformer spouted off one time to Ratchet, after Aquaformer had been yelled at by the Prime for something minor, or at least minor to Aquaformer.

"What happened, Aquaformer?" Ratchet asked, knowing Aquaformer had a history of not listening to her superiors at times and was out and out defiant at times.

"So I went and blew up a con installation on my own. Big deal. You'd of though he'd of been happy, but no. He says I was too reckless" Aquaformer spouted off.

Ratchet looked at the femme. "Was this con installation near a large earth city?"

"Yeah, so?" Aquaformer asked, not quite as careful about humans as she needed to be at times.

Ratchet sighed. "Aquaformer, you have to remember, we aren't on Cybertron anymore. We are one earth and earth is populated by humans and creatures, both of which are much smaller than we are and can easily be taken out by a misplaced shot or a well intentioned strike. We have to take care. Yes, we are in a war, but we are not like the cons. We have to remember that we protect all lives, including those that dwell on this planet." Aquaformer sighed. Hearing Ratchet say that, she knew she was in the wrong. "Were any humans hurt?"

"Just one, but I got him to a hospital after stabilizing him" Aquaformer replied. "Human medics said he would survive."

Ratchet smiled at that, as he could see the nurse bot that Aquaformer had been hiding under the warrior she had been forced to become. "I suggest you go talk to Optimus. Tell him what you told me."

"You think he will listen after I blew it?" Aquaformer asked.

"You don't know if you don't try" Ratchet replied, hoping Aquaformer wouldn't go off and do anything stupid.

Aquaformer nodded and then headed off to find Optimus, unaware he was talking to his friend Ironhdie.

Meanwhile, in another part of the base, Optimus was talking to his friend Hide. "I can't believe she did that" Optimus stated sternly to his friend. "She could have killed hundreds of humans and put many lives at risk."

Ironhide listened. "Well, you told her to go search for the con installation."

"I did but I didn't tell her to do anything else with it. I told her to comm and have us come for backup so that the humans wouldn't be in danger" Optimus replied.

"Sir, may I ask you something?" Hide asked.

"Go head" Optimus replied, unsure of what Hide would ask.

"How many humans were hurt or killed in the process of her destroying the installation?" Hide asked.

"I…I don't know, but even one is too many" Optimus replied firmly, unaware of Aquaformer's history of being a nurse bot.

"Do you want to know what I think, Prime?" Hide asked.

"What? What do you think?"

"I think you need to talk to her and listen to what she has to say. You barked at her before you gave her a chance to defend herself. I know you two are getting closer, but you have to allow her to speak and state her case before you go off the deep end on her" Hide stated, hoping Optimus wouldn't be mad.

Optimus sighed. This was why he hated getting too close to anyone, as it always seemed those he loved ended up hurting him – whether through dying or just walking out of his life. But he supposed he should give her a chance to speak. "I suppose you are right. I will go find her and speak with her now."

"Prime, let her talk. You listen" Hide stated and Optimus nodded before heading off to find Aquaformer. Hide could only hope that Optimus would listen to what the femme had to say and that the femme had a good reason for what she had done.


	17. Chapter 17

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Reluctantly, Aquaformer went to find Optimus. She had hoped he would have been happy with her for destroying that stupid con installation that could have hurt or killed many humans, but she was starting to learn that maybe she needed to work as part of the team and not go it on her own so to speak. And as she was thinking that, she ran smack into Optimus, literally. "Oof" Aquaformer let out, unaware of who she had just ran into as her processor was elsewhere.

Optimus, coming form the other direction, wasn't paying any attention either, as he had a lot on his own processor, and so he hadn't seen the femme coming when he ran smack into her. "What?" was his reaction. He backed off a bit, trying to see who or what he ran into and was a bit surprised to see it was the femme, Aquaformer.

"Sorry, Optimus. I didn't mean to run into you, sir. I was hoping we could talk" Aquaformer stated. She hated that phrase, as it didn't usually mean good things, but maybe she could still salvage something from a talk this time.

"Apology accepted. Let's talk in my office" Optimus answered, not wanting to talk out in front of anyone as he knew things might get a little heated.

"fine" Aquaformer answered and they headed for the Prime's office. Aquaformer wasn't looking forward to this but she didn't show it. She feared she had once again blown her chance to prove herself to Optimus.

They soon reached the office and went inside, closing the door behind them. Aquaformer refused to sit down in one of the chairs, as she felt sitting down put her in a position where she wouldn't be listened to or taken seriously. Optimus noticed but said nothing. "I want to discuss what happened with that con installation you took care of" Optimus stated firmly.

"The one I blew up near that large city, right Optimus, sir?" Aquaformer fessed up.

"Yes, that one. I want to know why you chose to be so reckless, as many humans could have been harmed" Optimus stated, protective of the smaller life forms on this planet.

"I had a Golden Opportunity, Optimus. The cons were away and I noticed the humans had quarantined the area for some reason or another. I thought the area was clear and so I took a shot and blew it up. Only after it was destroyed did I notice a man nearby. I saw he was injured from the blast. I stabilized him and his injuries before taking him to a local hospital" Aquaformer revealed, having never had a chance to explain all of this to Optimus before as he was too upset with what she had done to even listen to what she wanted and needed to say.

Optimus, instead of getting angry like he had before, listened as that was the advice that Hide had given the Prime. When he heard her side of the story, he realized that she had had a good opportunity, but she still had been a little reckless. "You still were a bit reckless, Aquaformer, as even one human being hurt is too much, however, I am glad that you did take the opportunity and that no more were hurt or killed" Optimus finally responded.

"Sir, having been forced to serve as a lower level leader in this great war because other bots didn't see nurse bots as valuable, somethings are made on a quick judgment and little time. I am sorry if it was reckless, but I saw no other choice" Aquaformer replied, defending herself, feeling like she had too.

Optimus sighed. He hadn't meant to put her on the defensive, but he had done so. He realized that he had gone a bit too far. "And how is that human now?" Optimus asked, wanting to know.

"He was released from the ER before I came back here. He is safe, as I took him home to his family and moved them elsewhere so that the cons would not find them" Aquaformer revealed, surprising Optimus.

"You moved a whole family?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, because the human who got hurt was the one who alerted us to what was going on" Aquaformer revealed.

Optimus realized that he had been wrong to yell at the femme before listening to what she had to say. He hadn't realized that it was a human who had provided the intel lead to the Con installation. "I think you have learned your lesson. And I am sorry about jumping on your case" Optimus stated.

"Apology accepted, sir. And forgive my recklessness, as I was just trying to help out" Aquaformer stated, not sure if Optimus would allow her to hug him.

"Forgiven" Optimus answered, and he slowly opened his arms towards her. Carefully, Aquaformer approached and hugged the Prime. It felt so good, at least to Aquaformer. Optimus softly smiled behind his mask. Maybe, just maybe they could make this thing work.


	18. Chapter 18

(please see all previous disclaimers)

Aquaformer wanted to remain in the hug for longer, but fearing that Optimus didn't want to hug any longer, she broke off the hug. She didn't want to overstep her bounds, as she feared it would drive him off.

Unknown to Aquaformer, Optimus was enjoying the hug, and was sad when Aquaformer seemed to suddenly break it off. He released her gently. "I am glad there were no further casualties, Aquaformer" Optimus stated a bit sadly, as he hadn't wanted to let her go.

"Me too, sir" Aquaformer responded, her own voice slightly saddened. "You….Would you care to grab some energon with me?"

Optimus smiled at that. "I would love to" Optimus replied and the pair headed for the rec room.

And as those two headed for the rec room, Hide and Ratchet were talking. "Can't wait til those two finally commit" Hide stated.

"Tell me about it. They obviously are made for each other" Ratchet replied.

"And Optimus has been lonely for years" Hide stated.

"As has Aquaformer" Ratchet replied, surprising Hide.

"Aquaformer has been lonely?" Hide asked.

"Yes, she has very few friends and the ones she does have she doesn't see much. Those who don't know her tend to immediately judge her on her size alone" Ratchet stated.

"Well, she is built a bit different from most of the femmes that I have met" Hide stated carefully.

"But it is that build which has driven Aquaformer into being a lone wolf, as the humans would say" Ratchet replied.

"That isn't right" Hide stated.

"I know it isn't right, Optimus knows it isn't right, and you know it isn't right, but many would disagree with us" Ratchet replied.

Hide sighed. "I hope they both find what they want in each other" Hide answered.

"Me too, Hide, Me too" Ratchet answered as the pair continued to talk.

Meanwhile, unknown to any of the Autobots, the cons were planning another raid and this time, they were planning on luring out the femme so that she could be captured. Megatron had grand plans that he knew would lure out the Autobots, but so that he would split them up, he decided to do two plans at once, knowing that the chance that Prime and Aquaformer would go to the same crisis was high. Megatron just hoped his plan worked.

Back in the rec room, Optimus decided to grab both his energon and energon for Aquaformer. Aquaformer appreciated it. She also appreciated the fact that Optimus didn't make fun of Aquaformer's size. They both sat on a bot sized couch with their energon and decided to talk further.

"So, were you really pulled from being a nurse bot?" Optimus asked, wanting to know the truth.

"I was. I was trained in as a nurse bot and helped medics like Ratchet before the war began. But once the war started, other bots didn't see the value of nurse bots and so I was a bit reprogrammed and reassigned. I didn't like it, but it was better than being off-lined" Aquaformer stated.

"Who threatened to offline you?" Optimus asked, very curious at this point.

"My own faction, the Autobots. Seems I wasn't needed or wanted but they couldn't do away with me and still look like Autobots. Sentinel Prime couldn't stand me" Aquaformer revealed.

Optimus was shocked to say the least. His own faction had threatened to destroy another of their own? It didn't make sense. "What about you was so threatening?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know. I still don't know. I wish I did know as it would explain a few things" Aquaformer replied. "All I do know was that they decided that it would be better if I were a leader of a band of bots that worked on the outskirts. Probably so that they wouldn't have to deal with me or see me."

"No bot deserves to be treated like that, mech or femme" Optimus responded, believing the statement firmly.

"I agree, but it happens" Aquaformer answered with a sigh. "Some bots are always judged as being of lesser value than others just because they don't fit into some stereotypical mold that society has created."

"I still don't think that makes it right" Optimus stated, his spark starting to really react being around this femme.

"That is part of the reason I believe that I feel drawn to you, Optimus. You don't see things the way most bots do. You seem to give every bot a chance, even when the bots messes up over and over again."

"Every bot, mech or femme, deserves a second chance, even if that second chance is there 30th one. As long as bots are willing to learn from their mistakes and strive to do better, they deserve a chance. And those who don't fit the mold should always get a chance to prove that they are a good bot" Optimus answered. Liking that answer, Aquaformer snuggled up to Optimus. Optimus put an arm around her. He hoped that neither of them were making a mistake.


	19. Chapter 19

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

After a few more weeks and a couple more intense battles against the notorious Deceptios, Aquaformer and Optimus finally had some time alone. They knew that they were away from the other Autobots, assumed that they were away from the Cons, and figured that they were away from all the humans that might be around. Aquaformer wasn't sure where this would go, but she hoped that she wouldn't end up hurt. Unknown to Aquaformer, Optimus hoped the same thing, as he didn't want to be hurt again either.

"Why is it that we must come out here to just be alone?" Aquaformer asked, not liking how she always seemed to be surrounded by bots and/or humans. She treasured her alone time, at least some of the time, as it let her think. Sometimes, though, too much alone time made her feel sad and lost.

Optimus looked at her. She was a strange femme, preferring to work alone. "Because our Autobot brethren believe in keeping us safe" Optimus replied.

"Well, they at least want to keep you safe" Aquaformer retorted. She doubted very much most of the mechs on the Ark cared for her even though she had done nothing to them except help them fight against the cons.

Optimus sighed yet again. "You have to give them a chance Aquaformer. You know that you don't like being dismissed because of your uniqueness, don't dismiss them for theirs. We are all created to be unique individuals with no two ever the same, even with twins."

"Easier said than done" Aquaformer replied a bit defiantly. She wanted to believe the mechs she was surrounded by were good bots and that they cared for her as a fellow Autobot, but she wasn't sure if she could trust all of them. Many seemed to treat her like mechs had back on Cybertron, though she hadn't said anything as she didn't think anyone would believe her, not even Ratchet. At times, she still felt like a reject from the group.

"You can't please everyone all the time, Aquaformer. That is the key to failure" Optimus replied, showing the wisdom he had gained from many millennia and through the Matrix of Leadership.

"I know, I know. I just want to feel like I have a place to belong and a place I can be myself without everyone judging me for it" Aquaformer answered. She was tired of running, tired of being alone, and tired of being rejected for who she was. She just wanted a place where she felt loved and accepted. And so far, though she hated to admit it, the only place she felt loved or accepted was in Optimus' arms, though she wasn't going to admit it, at least not yet.

"We all do, Aquaformer. Much like the humans of this planet Earth, we bots were built to belong in groups and be social with each other. That was how we were designed. We weren't designed to be alone or rejected by others that are similar to us" Optimus stated, gently pulling Aquaformer to himself. She let herself be pulled into his warm and loving arms, snuggling close as she did so. She sighed softly as he held her close. Her spark was pulsing fast, but she didn't want to just jump into anything, and neither did Optimus. And so, for now, the two just watched the sunset as they embraced, holding tightly onto one another.

Meanwhile, still livid about all the losses he had suffered to the Autobots, Megatron was still trying to figure out how he could capture the blasted femme who seemed to best him and his minions at every turn. She was too big and too ugly for breeding purposes, at least to Megatron, and so he figured when he captured her, he would end her function cycle permanently. He hoped his scheme would soon work, but only time would tell.


	20. Chapter 20

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

It was only days after their last time together that once again, Optimus, Aquaformer and the rest of the Autobots were once again called to fight off the despicable Decepticons. This time, they had attacked an electrical station that was apparently out in the middle of nowhere, or so it seemed to the Autobots. The Autobots raced to get there to protect the humans from the cons and to stop the cons from stealing the energy.

Arriving on scene, Aquaformer and Optimus knew that it was highly likely that the Cons were already trying to strip every ounce of energy from the plant and so, neither was surprised when the firing of lazer weaponry started. And so the battle began once again. Megatron, seeing not only his old nemesis but also the femme, was ready to take both out. But he would start with the Prime.

"Funny we should meet again, Optimus" Megatron shouted as he flew down to meet up with Optimus.

"Wish I could say I'm happy to see you" Optimus answered sarcastically.

Enraged by the Prime's comment and the presence of both Optimus and Aquaformer, Megatron replied, "Enough talk, let's fight." Megatron began blasting away at the Prime.

"As you wish, you foul bot" Optimus replied dodging shots, through most seemed to hit him. Optimus fired back at the Con leader as their leaders' troops began fighting each other. Aquaformer stayed near the Prime as she sensed that was where she was needed. She fired her own weapon at Megatron, causing him to be just as damaged as Prime. Soon, the battle was over, and both leaders were severely injured. Megatron flew off with his troops while Aquaformer flew off with Optimus.

Ironhide wasn't sure what was up, but he figured Aquaformer knew more as Aquaformer was fighting right next to Optimus. Hide just hoped both were ok.

Aquaformer, sensing something, soon landed in an isolated spot. She took Optimus out of her aerial mode and laid him on the ground. Only then did she transform back into Robot mode and began addressing his many wounds. She could see that many were very deep and would need a medic, but she sensed that if she didn't do something, he would be lost. And so, without thinking of anything else but trying to save the Prime, Aquaformer released her spark, which appeared slightly broken and full of scars from all the times that she had been mistreated. And after she released hers, she used an ancient text that was used to call out sparks, though only if Primus allowed it, to try and call out Optimus spark. She wasn't sure if it would work, due to him having the Matrix.

After she finished saying the ancient text, at first, nothing happened. She feared she had either said the text wrong or Primus had determined that this was not right. She started crying and feeling very vulnerable, as her spark was exposed and the cons could easily kill her if they found her now. She was just about to give up hope when Optimus' chest plates began moving. She thought she heard something but wasn't sure at first. Then she saw what she had hoped to see – Optimus spark was being released. She hoped that the Matrix wouldn't be released with it, as she knew that meant Primus was calling Optimus home.

Aquaformer could only watch and wait as Optimus' form began to release his spark. And in great relief to Aquaformer, only Optimus' spark was released. Aquaformer's own spark raced towards his, wanting to not only reignite the spark of the Prime but also bond with it. Unseen by Aquaformer, Optimus' spark raced jut as fast to join with the femme's spark. Soon, Aquaformer began to feel Optimus and learn all about him. She knew then what had happened – they had spark bonded. She let him feel her and get to know her through the spark bond. Neither realized during this time that not only did they bond, but Aquaformer became sparked. All that mattered to Aquaformer was that the Prime was saved.

Optimus, after the sparks returned to their appropriate chambers, soon woke. "Aquaformer?" Optimus asked, a bit surprised as he came to.

"Yes, Prime, it is I" the femme answered. "I brought you here to see if I could help fix you up a bit before I brought you to Ratchet."

Optimus nodded, alive but still a bit weak. Aquaformer tried pulsing love across the bond, hoping it would help. Optimus felt it, and while it felt right, it confused him. "Aquaformer, why do I feel love that you seem to be pulsing to me?" Optimus asked.

Aquaformer sighed. "In order to save you, I… I had to bond our sparks to reignite yours" Aquaformer revealed. Optimus, a bit stunned, could only nod. "Come, I'll fly us back to base." Optimus carefully got back inside Aquaformer, his now mate. He just hoped that now that they were bonded, everything would be okay. He didn't realize that the bond was going to lead to something more, but for now, the only thing that was important to the pair was getting Optimus back for repairs. Anything else, including Megatron, could wait for now.


	21. Chapter 21

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Back at the base, Ironhide and Ratchet were a bit surprised when they realized that Aquaformer and Optimus had yet to return. "Where are they?" Ratchet asked, having not been at the battle.

"I thought they were here. Aquaformer took off fast enough with Optimus. I thought they were here already" Hide answered, as unsure about the whereabouts as anyone else.

"Do you think they are safe?" Mirage asked, curious as well.

"I am not sure, Aquaformer took off in a hurry in her aerial mode" Hide replied.

"I hope they are in better condition than I'm thinking" Prowl stated, not liking this at all.

"And I hope our Prime survives with all the hits he must have taken from Megatron" Jumper blurted out.

Jazz gave the minibot a look. "Aquaformer was under heavy fire too. I hope they both survived."

Just as the base was discussing this, Aquaformer arrived with an online but heavily injured Optimus in tow. "Forgive me, fellow Autobots, but I had to field dress some of the wounds to stabilize him before bringing him back here. And I needed to do it away from the battle field" Aquaformer stated, not revealing what all she had done to save the Prime.

"You a medic?" Bumblebee asked, curious.

"No, but I was trained as a nurse bot. I know how to treat some things even without a medic present" Aquaformer answered, all but Ratchet buying this story completely. And so, it didn't take long until the others wandered off and Aquaformer went with Optimus and Ratchet to the med bay.

Ratchet began to patch up the bigger wounds while Aquaformer stayed close by, carefully pulsing love to her mate, but trying not to show that they had bonded. So far, Aquaformer assumed, Ratchet had no idea. Little did she realize he knew some of these hits were borderline fatal. Ratchet finished patching up the Prime before Ratchet dis a full scan to see that everything was in place and as it should be. And it was during that scan that Ratchet found the truth.

"Aquaformer, please tell me what kind of field dressings you did" Ratchet stated, wanting to see if the femme would reveal the truth of what Ratchet had already found.

"Just some basic stuff, nothing to much" Aquaformer stated, not revealing that she had bonded to Optimus to reignite his spark.

Ratchet smiled at that – same old Aquaformer, not taking credit for what she did and not telling anything that would give her away. "Are you sure that is all you did?" Ratchet asked, giving her one more chance to reveal the truth on her own before he showed his hand.

"Yes, just basic stuff" Aquaformer replied, hoping she had been able to keep her secret.

Ratchet looked straight at her. "Aquaformer, you and I both know some of these injuries are borderline fatal. And, you know that I have scanners that can reveal things you can't always see" Ratchet started saying.

"Your point?" Aquaformer asked, still pulsing love to her mate though still trying to hide that they had bonded.

"I know you reignited his spark, Aquaformer. My scan showed me, plus I have been able to see that his spark has bonded. Now let me scan you, as you are injured as well" Ratchet revealed to the former nurse bot.

Aquaformer sighed. She knew If anyone was going to find out the truth, it was Ratchet. "Fine, scan me" She answered reluctantly.

Ratchet nodded and carefully began scanning the femme. She was injured and a few of her injuries would need medic care, but that was not shocked Ratchet the most. What shocked Ratchet was what he found inside Aquaformer. She was – sparked. She was carrying new life inside her which Ratchet figured had happened when Aquaformer bonded to Optimus to reignite the Prime's spark and become sparkmates. "Aquaformer, I have some news for you" Ratchet stated.

"Oh, and what news would that be?" Aquaformer answered sarcastically, as she was kind of in a mood.

Ratchet had expected that and so answered her query, "You're going to be a creator" Ratchet answered, wondering how the femme would take this.

Aquaformer was silent for a few minutes as she processed what she heard. All her life she had wanted to be a mother, to have sparklings, but she had always been told it would never happen. She was not told that by a medic, but by other bots as they figured she would never find anyone willing to be her mate. And after she processed the whole thing, a smile came to her face. She was so happy. "I…I am?" She asked, joy obvious in her voice.

"Yes, you are" ratchet answered. Optimus was still out of it on the table as Ratchet hadn't woke the bot up yet after treating the wounds. Aquaformer hugged her friend. "Thank you Ratchet. Now, can you please wake my mate up so we can tell him?" Aquaformer asked. Ratchet nodded and did as asked. And as Optimus came to, Aquaformer was right there. "Are you alright?" Aquaformer asked.

Optimus, now more back to himself, looked at her. "I think I am. Thank you for saving me" Optimus stated, pulling the femme gently to himself and giving her and hug and kiss.

"I…I have some news, my love" Aquaformer stated nervously.

"Oh, and what news would that be?" Optimus asked, curious.

"We…We are going to be creators" Aquaformer revealed, hoping Optimus wouldn't pass out at the news.

Optimus took a minute to process what the femme had told him, and once he realized what she said, he smiled. "I look forward to having sparklings with you" Optimus answered.

"Just so you two know, I can't allow Aquaformer to fight, as she could lose the little ones" Ratchet stated, happy to see that all had worked out.

Optimus nodded though Aquaformer sighed. She hated being sidelined. "Love, it is for the little ones. Besides, I think we can make you a nurse bot again so you can stay here and help out in the med bay" Optimus said. Aquaformer looked at her mate and saw that he meant it. She snuggled close and realized that he was right. They just hoped that word didn't get to Megatron about all of this.


	22. Chapter 22

(please see all previous disclaimers)

Aquaformer was looking at herself in a mirror. She had no sparkling bump as of yet, as she was barely a few weeks along. Most of the base didn't know yet as Aquaformer feared if some bot got caught by Megatron, they would rat her out as it had happened before to her and now she was fearful for her life and the lives of her unsparked sparklings as Aquaformer knew if Megatron got ahold of her, she was as good as dead.

Aquaformer had not as of yet moved into the same quarters as the Prime, which bothered Optimus a bit, but he seemed to understand. She didn't want rumors spreading that might reach Megatron. But, still, he wanted his mate to spend more time with him and so he carefully approached her, knowing that since she was sparked, she could have a violet mood swing if he approached her in a wrong way.

"Still as sweet as ever" Optimus stated as he approached her in her own quarters, noticing that she was studying herself in the mirror.

"Flattery will get you nowhere" Aquaformer gently replied as she rubbed her abdomen.

"It at least got me a response from you, my love" Optimus answered, carefully and tenderly wrapping his arms around her.

Aquaformer sighed. "What is it that you want, hon?" she asked, knowing that they were in private, though they didn't realize that they had a spy in their midst.

"You, my dear. It isn't right that we should live apart when we are bonded and expecting a family" Optimus stated, figuring that they were alone, though not realizing that they weren't.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I am not weak" Aquaformer replied, misinterpreting what her mate was saying.

"I am not calling you weak, my love. I am simply saying that it would be for the best if we did move in together and show the others we are bonded. Then they will help protect the little ones you carry" Optimus stated, knowing he had to play this carefully.

Aquaformer sighed. Optimus was right, but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to feel like she was admitting defeat. "It's just hard" she answered.

"What's hard?" Optimus asked, unsure of what his mate was getting at.

"Trusting the other bots to protect me since I am sparked" Aquaformer revealed.

"You have to give them a chance love" Optimus stated, knowing his Autobots were good bots even if a bit rowdy at times. He knew she just needed to get to know them better like he had.

"I suppose you are right, hon" Aquaformer acquiesced. She didn't like being alone.

"There we are, now let's go get you settled into my quarters. I want to show you the nursery I created for the little one or ones" Optimus stated, pulling Aquaformer with him. Reluctantly, Aquaformer left with her mate. And just after the pair left, Laserbeak transformed and headed out. He had recorded the whole interaction. And now he had the perfect information for Megatron.

Laserbeak quickly flew back to the location of the Decepticon base and straight to Soundwave. "Megatron" Soundwave uttered in his monotonous voice.

"Yes, what is it Soundwave?" Megatron angrily replied, as he had been berating Starscream for a perceived failure.

"Laserbeak brings report" Soundwave answered and then played what Laserbeak had recorded from the Autobot base, revealing not only that Prime was bonded to the infuriating femme, but that she was also sparked.

"Well, well, that is certainly information I can definitely put to use" Megatron sneered. He hoped that what he would plan would not only take care of Prime but that foul femme Aquaformer at well. Now all he had to do was wait for just the right time to implement his plan.


	23. Chapter 23

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

After deciding that her mate was right and unaware that Laserbeak had revealed the truth to Megatron, Aquaformer decided to move her few belongings into the room with her mate. And though she didn't have much stuff and was quite capable of taking it all herself, Jazz decided to help out since Optimus was busy with Prowl in a strategy meeting. Aquaformer didn't say it but she appreciated the help. Jazz, being the bot he was, could sense it.

It didn't take long for the two of them to help Aquaformer move her stuff from her old quarters to her new quarters. And in knowing it was appropriate, Aquaformer thanked Jazz. "Thank you for your assistance, Jazz" Aquaformer stated.

"You're welcome, Aquaformer" Jazz stated, his tone unknowingly showing that he wished he had a bond like Aquaformer had.

"You seem upset" Aquaformer replied, hearing the tone of Jazz's voice.

"I'm not upset" Jazz responded, not wanting to reveal the truth, but his defensive response let Aquaformer know she had hit a nerve, so to speak.

"Jazz, you can't fool me. Part of the reason when I first came that I didn't have much interest in dating you was that I sensed your spark already longed to belong to Prowl" Aquaformer revealed since it was just the two of them.

Jazz looked at her in a bit of shock. He didn't understand how she could have figured that out, as he had told no one, not even Prowl. But seeing as Aquaformer was bonded, maybe she could give him some tips about going through with it. "That may or may not be true, but I would like some advice" Jazz then replied.

"I am not sure what advice I can help with, but I will try to help with what I can" Aquaformer answered, knowing Optimus wouldn't be returning any time soon.

"How did you bond to Optimus?" Jazz asked.

Aquaformer sighed, as she hadn't wanted to reveal that, but she decided to tell the curious bot. "Jazz, I used to be a nurse bot, and I know the signs of a dying bot. Optimus was badly injured in the last fight. The only reason he survived was that I used my spark to reignite his, as I knew he was needed. Our bond was formed in a effort to keep the Autobots going under Optimus and not have to find a new Prime" Aquaformer revealed.

Jazz was a bit stunned, as he hadn't realized that. But still, he had questions. "What would you suggest I do to possibly get the bot my spark longs to be with to bond with me?"

Aquaformer looked at him. "Just be yourself, and try to approach the bot. I wouldn't suggest the way we did it, as not always will forming a bond save a dying spark. Try to show the bot what you feel and see if the other bot feels the same. Give the other bot a chance" Aquaformer stated. Jazz listened as she talked, which was refreshing to Aquaformer, as few mechs actually listened to what she said outside of the med bay. "Go, I sense Optimus is returning and Prowl is free from obligation at the moment. Best wishes to you."

At that, Jazz left to go and search for Prowl while Optimus returned to the quarters. Optimus saw Jazz leave to head out after helping Aquaformer move her few things in. Optimus was pleased to see that Aquaformer had decided to move into the room so that they could be together. "I am pleased to see that you decided to move in with me, my love" Optimus stated. Aquaformer just smiled and went to her mate. She was happy. Optimus was going to ask about Jazz but thought better of it when Aquaformer drew the Prime's attention elsewhere.

Meanwhile, in the con camp, Megatron was getting ready to make his move and in hopes to destroy both Optimus and that obnoxious femme bot. And now that he knew they were bonded, he knew all he had to do to get rid of both was take out one and the other would undoubtedly follow. And being the evil bot that he was, Megatron was determined to get to Optimus by destroying his sparked mate. It was only a matter of luring her out and away from the safety of the base, or so Megatron thought.


	24. Chapter 24

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Megatron thought he had everything planned right down to the wire, and he assumed he had planned for all possible contingencies that might occur during this raid that would lead later to a battle if everything went the way Megatron planned and intended for it to go. The only unpredictable factor to Megatron was Starscream, who had shown his treachery even while being third in command of the cons, after Soundwave of course. Megatron just figured he would either have to put up with the loose cannon or destroy the loose cannon, and since Megatron figured he would need the air support, he chose to let the fool seeker live for now, hoping it wouldn't do the plan in.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Aquaformer was sitting just outside the base, enjoying the early morning sun as it seemed to warm her chassis at bit as she was feeling a bit cold thanks to being sparked, as the developing sparklings seemed to take her warmth as they grew. She knew she could be easily in danger sitting out in the sun, so she kept her wits about her. She was in her car mode and enjoying the day so far.

Elsewhere, in the base and not realizing that his mate was outside where she was vulnerable to con attack, Optimus was having a meeting with the other mechs, as Aquaformer was no longer allowed to fight, thanks to Ratchet saying so.

"Autobots, I believe the Cons have some diabolical plan brewing, as it has been far too long since we have heard from them" Optimus stated in all seriousness.

"Well, Old Screamer has been around here and there as has Laserbeak" Jazz reminded Optimus.

"Probably on scouting missions" Prowl retorted. "we best be careful."

"Starscream cold be trying to make his own plans" Hide stated, knowing just how treacherous the seeker could be to either side of this civil war.

"Either way, we must be ready for whatever sort of attack that Megatron may launch, as we all know he doesn't wait this long unless it is something really, really big and really, really devastating" Optimus stated with heavy emphasis, as Optimus was pretty sure that he would be the ultimate target of Megatron's rage.

"Why not use Mirage to see if you can find out more information?" Hound asked.

"Because" Mirage replied, "they have made it very difficult for anyone to even attempt to sneak into their base and find them or their plans, even against my invisibility."

"We must be careful with what we do, as not only do our lives hang in the balance, but so do all the lives of all the creatures on this planet known as earth" Optimus said.

All the mechs nodded in understanding, before Huffer had to ask, "So where is Aquaformer and why isn't she here at this planning meeting?" He didn't like when bots seemed to shirk their duty.

"Aquaformer is medically prohibited from being in any skirmish" Ratchet answered, silencing any further inquiries into Aquaformer's absence. All nodded, including Optimus. Little did they realize that the femme was outside the relative safety of the base.

Meanwhile, still sunning herself, Aquaformer didn't seem Spike and Sparkplug start to walk in, at least not at first, but when she finally did detect their presence, she transformed into her bot mode and had her weapons at the ready, as she was fiercely protective now that she was sparked.

"Whoa" Sparkplug stated, trying not to stare down the angry looking femme.

"We are friends" Spike stated, though he was kept behind his father, who felt the need to protect his son.

It took Aquaformer a minute or two to realize that these two were no threat and were allies. And slowly and carefully she lowered her weapons that she realized she had aimed at them. Aquaformer felt bad, as she didn't want to hurt an ally. "Easy Aquaformer, just help take us inside the base" Sparkplug stated, hoping to get Aquaformer's mind elsewhere. Aquaformer transformed back to her vehicle mode and took the two into the base. It was a good thing, as just after they left, Laserbeak flew over the base, to see if he could find anything else useful for Megatron to use to help destroy the Autobots. Spike and Sparkplug unwittingly had saved Aquaformer this time.


	25. Chapter 25

(please see all precious disclaimers)

Aquaformer brought the father-son duo into the base, unaware that she had just missed being targeted by that foul con Laserbeak. It was clear that a meeting had just occurred as Aquaformer drove the two humans right into the middle of it. They carefully got out and then Aquaformer transformed into her bot mode. The sight of Aquaformer just appearing out of seemingly nowhere startled a few of the gathered mechs, though not Ratchet or Optimus, who weren't exactly happy to see what Aquaformer had done. "What, it's just me!" Aquaformer stated.

"Where have you been, soldier?" Optimus asked, hiding his concern about her. He didn't realize that addressing her in this manner would cause issues.

"I was outside, sir" Aquaformer asked, her systems ready to jump and run at the slightest provocation.

"Why were you outside, Aquaformer?" Ratchet asked. Now every optic was on Aquaformer and she felt like she was trapped. She felt like she had ho support, and feeling unwanted, she transformed into her aerial mode and fled. She didn't like the feeling she was getting from her fellow bots and even her own sparkmate and so she left. Now Ratchet was really worried and he tried comming her, but she refused to respond. "Um, Prime, she has cut off all contact. Maybe you can reach her?"

Optimus looked at the medic. "what?"

"Yes, sir, she refuses to acknowledge my comms" ratchet stated, only now realizing just what a spot the band of mechs had put the femme in.

Sparkplug and Spike weren't too happy with the mechs. "Great, we jut convince her to come in here for her safety and you idiots have to chase her off possibly right into Megatron's arms" Sparkplug loudly yelled at all the gathered mechs in the room.

Spike added, "you know, you guys need to treat her better. She is an Autobot just like all of you."

Optimus sighed, as he knew this was just as much his fault as anyone else's fault. He tried getting a hold of her over their bond, but all he felt her pulse back was hurt and perceived rejection. That worried Optimus, as he knew a mate that felt rejected could end up taking both mates out if they were that connected. Optimus swore, which was something Optimus rarely did. This wasn't what he needed but he also realized he hadn't backed up his mate when she needed most. He had attacked her and she took off, feeling threatened. Now he could only hope he could reach her in time or he was as good as dead as well and so were his precious sparklings. "We must find her before Megatron does" Optimus finally said.

"Good luck with that" Spike answer sarcastically, "as we all know she has her ways of hiding, hence you guys didn't find her the first few months she was here."

"Not now, Spike" Sparkplug added, "We need to support Optimus if we are going to find Aquaformer alive."

The other gathered bots looked around and felt bad as well, as they had unknowingly contributed to the who thing as well. "I guess we better search for her" Jazz finally said, having made a friend out of the femme.

"You think we should? I know we should as she needs our help" Mirage added, also a good friend of Aquaformer's.

"I'll stay at the base in case she comes back broken down" Ratchet stated.

"Alright then, let's go search for our fellow Autobot and bring her home" Optimus stated and led the charge to go find Aquaformer, unaware that Starscream spotted the Autobots leaving and the seeker flew off to tell Megatron. The question was – who world find her first.


	26. Chapter 26

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Aquaformer was long gone, flying high over an area of the earth that no one seemed to visit very often. She was upset and understandably so. She was treated with contempt when all she wanted and needed was a little support and love. She felt used and even her spark bond felt achy. She had thought Optimus was better than this, that he wouldn't do something like this, but he had and now she felt she had no choice but to flee, to where she didn't know, but away from all the other bots. She knew if they didn't want to respect her and keep her safe, they wouldn't care about the little ones she carried. She was so distraught that she didn't realize that her taking off like this would lead her into bigger trouble.

Meanwhile, Starscream, having observed the Autobots leave the base, made his way back to Megatron. Something told the arrogant nosey seeker that the mechs were searching for one of their own and Starscream assumed it was the femme, as he had assumed that only the femme would bring out that many of the Autobots to search, as the cons were not active at the time. Starscream went to make his report to Megatron.

"Megatron, I bring news" Starscream called out loudly as he entered the con base.

"And what news is this, Starscream?" Megatron answered darkly, not liking how the brazen seeker had disturbed the con leader.

"The Autobots have left their base, without the femme in tow. I believe that they are searching for her once again" Starscream reported his assumed findings, hoping that Megatron would like the report.

"Are you sure, Starscream? How do we know that this is not another Autobot trick being played on us?" Megatron asked, not willing to follow a wild goose chase so to speak.

"I was flying in the area near the base on a scouting patrol, as you ordered. At first, I saw nothing much. Then I saw Aquaformer was outside. I wanted to grab her, but the two humans showing up would blow my cover, so I waited. Then, only a short time later, I thought I saw an aerial type bot blasting out of the base, heading over the horizon. I assumed, since most Autobots transformers are grounders, that it was most likely Aquaformer. And then, shortly afterward, I saw the rest of the Autobots emerge, including the aerial bots and Powerglide. I assumed then that they were seeking the bot who had left earlier" Starscream reported to Megatron.

The entire report made Megatron smile an evil, sadistic smile. "Well, then, I guess it is up to us to find the runaway femme before those accursed Autobots do" Megatron replied. "All Cons, search for the Autobot commander Aquaformer, she is most likely alone and in ger aerial mode. When you find her, bring her to me." All the con seekers and other con aerial bots headed out at the command, hoping that they would find the femme first.

Meanwhile, Optimus had a bad feeling. It wasn't just in his spark regarding the bond. It was as if he sensed danger. He wasn't completely sure, but he had a good idea what might be causing the feeling – somehow the cons had figured out Aquaformer was on her own and out in the open. Now Optimus knew he had to find his wayward mate or he and his whole family were as good as dead. He pushed on, hoping and praying that he would reach Aquaformer first. The race was on to find the sparked femme.


	27. Chapter 27

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Megatron and Optimus were both out searching, both wanting to find the runaway femme and both hoping that they found her before their rival did. Optimus was even more worried as he knew he had driven his own sparkmate and his precious unsparked little ones away by not being as supportive as Aquaformer needed him to be. Optimus only now realized just how sensitive his mate was. She may have looked tough as nails and scary as all get out, but underneath, she was a sweet bot who needed reassurance that she was wanted, accepted and loved.

Megatron, knowing that Aquaformer was at least bonded to Prime and possibly sparked, was in desperate search of the femme, but not as a breeder. He wanted her dead as he knew that if she died, so would the Prime. Megatron sent his forces out in full to search for the wayward femme, though they all knew to handle her carefully as she wasn't a stupid femme nor was she weak. She was highly intelligent, but the possibility of her carrying meant she wouldn't be as fast as she once was. Megatron could only hope he captured the wayward femme before Optimus could find her.

Meanwhile, sensing that she was in danger though not sure from which side, as Aquaformer didn't even really trust some of her own teammates, Aquaformer carefully moved in a place that she figured no one would expect her to be – deep under the icy waters of the earth. She didn't like being in the cold water, but it was the only place that she figured she could escape, as she knew her presence would be made known if she spent too much time out of the water. She went back and forth between an ice cave that she had found and the icy waters, hoping to keep away from those who sought to harm her. She felt all alone and wasn't even sure she could comm her sparkmate. She feared rejection from him. She feared he had played her, just like previous mechs had done – strung her along and then left her out to dry when she needed them most. She just hoped she could hold out until her precious little ones were sparked. Only then would she try to willingly return.

Optimus kept getting a bad feeling in his spark. HE knew this was all his own fault, but something jagged at him, like a bad feeling that he wouldn't be able to find her before the cons did. He wasn't sure why he felt that, but he did and it made him worried. He didn't realize, at first, that some of that jagged feeling was that his mate felt rejected and unwanted. Hopefully, for Aquaformer's, he would soon realize that feeling.

Elsewhere, Starscream and his trine mates were flying far and wide over the world, knowing that they could cover more ground by flying higher in the sky. Starscream was near the northern arctic area of earth, Thundercracker had taken the equator area of earth, and Skywarp was in the frozen tundra of the southern hemisphere. All three were scanning to see if they could locate the wayward femme.

"Anything to report?" Starscream screeched over the comm.

"Nothing here" Replied Thundercracker, still scanning.

"I'm freezing my afterburners off" Skywarp replied.

"I don't care if you are. Megatron ordered us to search" Starscream bit back.

"Well, I got nothing" Skywarp reported snippily.

"You both best keep searching, Megatron will have our tail rutters if we fail" Starscream barked and soon signed off. He had no idea just how close he was to the wayward femme. Soon, though, he would figure it out, and the poor femme wouldn't have a chance.


	28. Chapter 28

(Please see previous disclaimers)

Aquaformer had been forced out of the icy sea, as she knew if she stayed too long, her developing little ones would suffer and she could possibly lose them. And so, though reluctant to leave the relative safety of the icy waters, she once again went to the ice cave that she had been using as a safety shelter. She sensed danger, but since the icy water had caused a few glitches, she didn't know if that "danger" she sensed was Decepticons or Autobots, as she felt threatened by both, and unknowingly, she sent that fear over the spark bond to Optimus. Little did Aquaformer realize at first that the danger she sensed was true danger, as Starscream was in the area.

Meanwhile, Optimus got the pulses and he didn't like feeling them. Not because they were from his mate, but because she felt this way. He and his troops had acted in such a manner that she no longer felt she could trust them, any of them including Optimus. That hurt, that hurt badly, but Optimus kept going, knowing that if he didn't get to the femme first, Megatron would destroy her and the Prime along with her. Optimus moved his semi form as fast as he could, holding out hope that he could find the femme first, but he got a bad feeling that he wasn't going to be the first to find her, and that scared him.

Back in the Icy waters that Aquaformer was trying to call home, Starscream sensed a presence in the area, but wasn't quite sure, as the icy air could have fouled up his radar and such a bit. Still, he thought he would check it out, as Megatron had ordered the seeker to find the femme who was on the run. Starscream, smarter than most gave him credit for, went in search of the signal he had detected. He didn't realize at first that if he had detected the signal, something at the signal may have detected him.

Starscream flew as silently as he could towards the area where he detected the signal. It grew stronger as he closed in. Something about it was familiar, and it only took Starscream a couple astroseconds to realize who this signal was coming from – the femme Aquaformer herself. Starscream had a wicked smile on his face as he closed in on the signal. He was bound and determined to get the femme and return to good standing with Megatron.

In the ice cave, Aquaformer felt the presence come closer, and the closer it got, the more evil she felt. She knew them it had to be a con, but which one. She ruled out most of the cons who were not likely to be assigned such duty to find her, and that left her with one of four options, none of them good. She ruled out Megatron quickly, as he wouldn't bother and would send out his minions to find her. She also ruled out Skywarp as he was too loud. That left only two possibilities in her mind – Thundercracker and Starscream, as both were stealthy bots and both had reason to slaughter her on sight. She knew she was a sitting duck, as her developing sparklings would not allow her to submerge into the icy waters just yet, as they were still trying to warm back up. She prepared for a fight the only way she knew how and then she waited.

Starscream, flying near the ice cave that he sensed the presence remained silent. He knew if he even tried to contact Megatron to tell the bot the news, he would lose the element of surprise. Starscream knew Aquaformer would put up a fight and that the cold would hurt both their systems, but he knew all he had to do was outlast her. Starscream flew down towards the ice cave where Aquaformer lay in wait. She was ready for him and any trick he might try to pull, the question was – was he ready for her and to fight her in one on one combat?


	29. Chapter 29

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Aquaformer braced for what was to come. She may have been slightly weakened from being cold and sparked, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight, especially not to one of the stupid seekers who was seeking her to destroy her and the Prime. She could hear the jet engine coming closer, and by the sound, she realized who was after her – Starscream. She smirked, as she had kicked his aft many times, and she hoped this time was no different.

An as she waited, Starscream landed near the ice cave that Aquaformer was in. He knew she likely had figured out it was him in the area, but he was too cocky to take care when capturing his quarry. He smirked as he headed for the entrance to the cave where Aquaformer was hiding. He didn't even think about the fact that the cave would give the advantage to Aquaformer who was a triple changer – a grounder and an aerial bot. He knew she was tricky, but he figured she was too weak to put up much of a fight. He didn't realize that his assumption was going to bite him in the aft.

Aquaformer silently transformed into her grounder mode, hoping to buy time and the element of surprise. She could hear Starscream making his way in – the idiot was complaining about how cold the area was in his whiniest, screechiest voice. This gave her the advantage, as she could easily judge where he was and how far away he was. And just when he got close enough for her to see him, she blasted him and blasted him good, both in the wings and in the crotch plating. Starscream reeled from the pain.

"You foul femme" He shrieked and started trying to blast her with his own null rays.

"Your too cocky, Starscream" Aquaformer answered, her grounder mode easily maneuvering around the icy cave, as she had learned how to drive in the icy conditions and she used it to her advantage.

Starscream was irate as he continued to go after the femme. He only now realized why she had the advantage here, as he couldn't fly in this cave, but then a new thought came to him – he could melt the ice and capture her, then she would not have the cover of the ice. And so he started using his null rays to melt the ice that was giving Aquaformer a grounder advantage. He never even thought about the fact that if he melted the ice, she could fly away and give him the slip. He just melted the ice in his anger.

When Aquaformer realized what Starscream was doing, she only had one course of action – and so she changed into aerial mode and blasted off. Starscream only realized his mistake when she flew off. He was absolutely livid, and so while he chased her, he commed Megatron and informed him of what was going on. Megatron sent Thundercracker and Skywarp to help Starscream, hoping that they could capture the femme first.

Meanwhile, realizing that she wouldn't be able to do this on her own, Aquaformer reluctantly commed her friend Mirage and Jazz asking for assistance, hoping they would help her, as she still wasn't sure that Optimus would listen to her. She couldn't say much more to them, as she was being attacked by three seekers and three coneheads who were bound and determined to capture the femme.

Back with the Autobots, Jazz and Mirage went to Optimus. "Sir?" Mirage started.

"Yes Mirage?" Optimus answered.

"We just received a comm from Aquaformer" Jazz revealed.

"You got a comm from her?" Optimus asked a bit puzzled.

"Yes, she stated she was in trouble with seekers and coneheads on her tail" Mirage stated.

"Did she say where she was?" Optimus asked, curious as well as hurt.

"Somewhere over the Antarctic" Jazz replied succinctly, as he was not exactly happy that the Prime had driven the femme off in this manner.

Optimus swore, as most Autobots couldn't fly and get there in time. "Powerglide, you have to find and help her" Optimus stated.

"Does she even trust Powerglide?" Prowl asked.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that she needs help" Optimus stated, wanting to earn his mate's trust back. The others nodded and Powerglide took off, comming Skyfire to come as well, hoping they could reach her before the Cons captured the femme.


	30. Chapter 30

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Aquaformer found herself being chased by Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Ramjet and several other flying Decepticons who were hell bent on catching the sparked femme. She had bested them many times and made them look the fool in front of their leader Megatron. They didn't know she was sparked or that she was bonded to the Prime, but that didn't matter. All they knew was that Megatron wanted her, and alive at least for now. And so they relentlessly pursued her.

Aquaformer tried her best, but she wasn't as fast as usual or as graceful as usual, as she was carrying extra weight thanks to the developing sparklings. That didn't mean though that she was any less dangerous, just less fast than usual. She was fighting and fighting hard, unaware that her bonded had decided to send help in the form of Skyfire and Powerglide, who were the only Autobots who would be able to reach her.

"She's slower than usual" Skywarp commented, though Aquaformer overheard it.

"Maybe that will make her easier to capture" Thundercracker answered.

"Don't count on it, femmes are known tricksters. I have seen many fool mechs with less. We must focus on our work and wear her out. Then and only then will we be able to capture her for Megatron" Starscream stated, knowing full well Aquaformer heard them.

Unknown to Aquaformer or the other cons, Powerglide and Skyfire reached the arctic area. "Boy its cold here" Powerglide commented.

"Silence, Powerglide, as Aquaformer and the cons maybe anywhere and we don't want to give ourselves away just yet" Skyfire responded to Powerglide. Powerglide silently acknowledged as they flew on, hoping they could save Aquaformer before the cons got her.

Meanwhile, Aquaformer was forced to land, as her energy reserves were quickly depleting thanks to the sparklings and the fighting. Starscream smiled evilly, as this was going to be easier than he originally thought. He jut needed to bide his time a little longer, and make sure she crashed into stasis lock, and then she would be easy to capture. Aquaformer tried to continue, but was growing steadily weaker. She wasn't about to give up, but her systems were falling into stasis lock as she continued to try and fight.

Skyfire and Powerglide heard what sounded like laser fire not too far from their position and they made a beeline for the sound, hoping they would arrive in time. Unfortunately, they would not make it as soon as they would have liked to. For once they emerged from the clouds, they could see a group of six or so cons and Skywarp and Thundercracker were holding a non-moving Aquaformer. Skyfire and Powerglide were not happy, but they didn't realize at first that they had been spotted.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, take her to base. We will deal with these two" Starscream stated, making it clear he had spotted the two Autobots.

The two Autobots cursed that they had been seen, but they knew they had to fight to save Aquaformer. "We are not leaving without her" Powerglide stated, firing away at the cons, trying not to hit the stasis locked Aquaformer. It soon didn't matter about aim, as Skywarp and Thundercracker had "warped out" with Aquaformer in tow. Things had just gotten really bad, as Skyfire and Powerglide knew that they had not made it in time to save Aquaformer from the cons. She was gone and soon, so were the rest of the cons, though not without a few injuries from laser blasts.

Once the cons were gone, Powerglide knew he had to comm Optimus. "Powerglide to Optimus, come in Optimus" Powerglide commed, unaware that Optimus had felt something was wrong with his mate.

"Optimus here, go ahead Powerglide. Did you find Aquaformer?" Optimus asked.

"Well, we found her, sir, but your not going to like who found her first" Powerglide replied.

"The cons?" Optimus answered.

"Yeah, Thundercracker and Skywarp warped her back to the Con base, but something didn't look right about her. She wasn't fighting" Powerglide revealed.

Optimus was gravely concerned at hearing that. He knew what it most likely meant – she had exhausted her energy supply and was in temporary stasis lock and if she didn't get an infusion soon, she wouldn't make it. Optimus then addressed all the Autobots, including Skyfire and Powerglide over the comm. "We must go save her. The cons will do whatever they can to destroy her and I. We must save her if we want to survive as Autobots."

"Yes sir" was the response that Optimus received from all the Autobots, and they set out to fight the cons at the con base. Optimus pulsed love and hope, and continued to hope and pray that he would reach his sparked mate in time. If not, he knew there would be dire consequences for both them and their developing unsparked sparklings. Optimus thought one thing – this time Megatron will pay.


	31. Chapter 31

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Meanwhile, away from the others, Skywarp and Thundercracker showed up at the Con base with an "out of it" Aquaformer. They dragged the temporarily stasis locked femme towards where Megatron had his "throne." Megatron groaned when he first saw the two, figuring that the mission had failed. "Why do you dare disturb me?" Megatron barked at the pair. They could tell he didn't look too pleased to see them.

"Our mission was a success, Megatron, sir" Thundercracker answered before the pair dragged the stasis locked femme and lay her form in front of Megatron.

An evil smirk grew on the tyrant's faceplates. There was only one question he had now that he had the irritating femme in his grasp. "So, is she still online or dead?"

"not sure, we could only capture her after she grew weak from expending her energy" Skywarp replied, really not sure if she was online or offline.

"well, take her to the med bay and see what you learn" Megatron barked. He knew one thing, if she was still online, no matter how low on energon she was, that meant the Prime was still online. And he didn't want that. The seekers, not wanting to be beaten, dragged the femme to the med bay to see if they could determine if she was still online or gone. Once that was fully determined, Megatron would know exactly what he needed to do next.

Meanwhile, Skyfire and Powerglide rejoined up with the rest of the Autobots. They knew that it was important that the Autobots showed that they cared about their comrade who had been taken by the cons.

Once they all joined up, Optimus knew that they would need a very good plan if they ever wanted to get Aquaformer back and if they wanted the Prime to survive. "We must get her back, no matter the cost" Optimus stated, no only speaking as a sparkmate of the femme but also as a Prime who refused to leave any bot behind.

"But how are we going to rescue her, sir?" asked Huffer in his usual whiny tone.

Optimus thought for a bit as they would need to plan this very carefully, as the lives of several Autobots lay in the balance. "We must take this fight directly to the con base" Optimus replied.

"I think we should break into three teams" Prowl suddenly stated, though no one was too surprised as he wasn't the Autobots' lead tactician for no reason.

"Why is that?" Jazz asked, not letting Prowl explain and interrupting the bot.

"If you'll cool your pistons a bit, Jazz, Prowl will explain" Mirage offered up.

"Thank you, Mirage" Prowl answered, "as I see it, we need three teams – an aerial attack team to lure out the seekers and coneheads, a grounder attack team to lure out Megatron and the others, and a team to try and sneak into the base."

"Well, Skyfire, the aerial bots and I can cover the aerial attack to lure off the seekers" Powerglide stated to which prowl nodded, as that only made sense.

"And you and I can lead a team of grounder attackers to lure out Megatron, Prime" Ironhide stated to the Prime.

"But I want to rescue Aquaformer" Optimus replied, wanting to rescue his mate and lover.

"If you go to rescue her, we could lose you both, Prime" Ratchet added.

"How so?" Optimus asked, having not thought about it.

"Megatron is determined to get to you, Prime, and so you being on the team to save Aquaformer won't work. We need you as a distraction so that the team who sneaks in has a better chance of rescuing her" Prowl answered.

"I guess that makes sense, so who will be on the strike team?" Optimus asked.

"Jazz, Tracks, Hound and I" Mirage suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Jazz answered, wanting to get going. "I suggest we get going while we still have the element of surprise." The others nodded and soon headed out. Optimus was just hoping with all that was in him as well as Praying to Primus that Aquaformer would last until they could save her.


	32. Chapter 32

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

And while the Autobots were quickly heading towards the con base divided up in their three different divisions, Hook was given the task of looking at the femme who had finally been caught. Skywarp and Thundercracker had informed the con medic that Megatron was demanding to know if the femme was online or offline. "I need time to make a thorough check" Hook stated once he received the femme.

"Fine, but make sure you report all your findings to Megatron as soon as possible, as he is demanding to know" Thundercracker stated. Hook nodded and shooed the seekers out, for he wouldn't be able to be thorough with them constantly asking questions as they watched. And only once the seekers left did Hook start his examination.

"Alright, femme, let's see what secrets you hide" Hook said aloud to himself. Aquaformer was still out cold, locked in temporary stasis lock but still very much online. Hook made sure that he caused a bit of damage here and there as he examined her as she had even bested him a few times and he felt like he was returning the favor.

And once he determined that she was in fact still online, he decided to see if there was any reason that Megatron would want to take her out of stasis lock at this time. He scanned and he scanned, and on his final scan, he found the developing sparklings. Hook smirked an evil smirk. He would recommend that this femme be kept just enough online so that the sparklings could grow just a bit more before Hook could remove them and give them to Megatron to do with as Megatron pleased.

And it was just after that discovery that Megatron commed the medic for a report. "Report, blast you, I want report" Megatron demanded on the comm.

"Yes, my lord" Hook replied, "this foul Autobot you sent me is still online…."

"WHY IS SHE STILL ONLINE? WHY DID YOU NOT TERMINATE HER?" Megatron demanded to know, absolutely livid to hear that Hook had failed to offline the femme once he found her still online.

"She is with sparklings, sir. I figured if we kept her in stasis lock a bit longer, I could remove the sparklings and then you could raise them however you wished" Hook stated, hoping his idea wouldn't get him offlined, as with Megatron's temperament one never knew if they were safe or in trouble.

Megatron had to think, as he wasn't sure he really wanted sparklings, but then he realized whose sparklings these were – Optimus' sparklings. Megatron smiled evilly at that. If he left the blasted femme just barely online for a little bit longer, he would be able to take Optimus' sparklings and corrupt them. That seemed almost too good. If he waited just a little longer, he could destroy everything about his foe, or so he thought. "Fine, but make sure she remains no threat to me" Megatron answered. Hook acknowledged and did as asked, placing the femme in a secure area and only giving enough energon to keep the sparklings going.

Meanwhile, the aerial bots were approaching the con base, and they knew their mission – lure out all the aerial Decepticons and make them do battle. It didn't take long before Skyfire, Powerglide and the aerial bots soon found themselves in battle with the seekers and the coneheads of the cons. And only once the battle began did Powerglide alert Optimus to start the grounder distraction battle and the grounders who would try and save Aquaformer. Optimus could only hope that his troops would be able to save Aquaformer, for Optimus knew if Aquaformer went, so did he. He was bound and determined that this time, this battle, Megatron would meet his maker.


	33. Chapter 33

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Though out of it, Aquaformer knew she was online, but in stasis lock. She also knew she was too low on energon to come out of stasis lock that she was in, but she knew she had to fight. She had to fight for the precious sparklings growing within her. Her audios picked up on the fact that she was in the con base, and if she had to guess, she was strapped to a med bay berth as she could hear the foul bot hook messing with things and trying to figure out her secrets. She knew it was him by his distinctive voice. She hoped and prayed that the Autobots would think she was worth saving.

Meanwhile, outside, with the seekers and coneheads actively engaged in a battle for sky supremacy, Optimus divided the remaining troops, for some to fight in the ground battle and for some to sneak in and find the femme who had been captured by the foul Megatron. Optimus stayed out on the battlefield, though it wasn't by choice. Prowl reminded him that Megatron would go where the Prime was and so Optimus begrudgingly remained on the field of battle, hoping to lure out the despicable con leader.

And as Optimus waited for Megatron to show, Mirage and Hound as well as a few others made their way to find a secret way into the con base. Ratchet had been sent with this group as Optimus knew the cons would do what they could to destroy the femme and Ratchet would be able to help her. And just as Megatron showed up to face Optimus, Mirage found a secret way into the con base. Little did they realize that they had a few bots to fight before they would be able to rescue the precious femme.

Before the group that was trying to sneak into the base could make it into the base, Megatron headed out to attack the disgusting Prime. Megatron had spotted the Prime almost instantly. Now, Megatron figured he had his chance to slaughter the goody-two-shoes Prime. "There you are, you foul bot" Megatron called out after spotting the Prime.

"Up yours" Prime responded, having played this game with the tyrant for far too long. Prime knew Megatron would bloviate a bit before finally attacking.

Megatron, peeved at the retort, replied, "Time for you to meet your make, Prime" Megatron responded, angrily.

"I wish you'd just shut up and fight" Optimus replied, waiting Megatron's first shot, which soon came and completely missed the Prime. "My, my, your aim is terrible today" Optimus added and then blasted the con leader with a full on laser cannon blast. Megatron, incensed at the name calling and the most recent shot Optimus had taken at the con leader, began his attack on the Prime just like his other troops were attacking the other bots.

Meanwhile, finally having breeched the con base, Mirage and his small troop made their way to where they thought the cons would be keeping the downed femme. "Where do you think they have her?" Hound asked softly, hoping not to give themselves away.

"I am guessing that she is one of two places – the brig or the med bay" Ratchet retorted, trying not to be loud but failing at that.

"Shhhh. There could still cons here" Mirage added, "as we all know that Megatron would leave at least one bot if not more to guard Aquaformer in just this sort of situation. Megatron may be evil incarnate but he is not stupid."

"Right" Hound stated and they continued on in silence, hoping that they could save the femme before both she and the Prime were slaughtered.

Elsewhere, in the battle of the skies, Starscream and his trine seeker brothers were attempting to thwart Skyfire and Powerglide, but were somehow being easily outmaneuvered. Part of the reason was that Skyfire and Powerglide knew that their purpose was simply to be a distraction to the flying Con bots, and right now it was totally working, as the seekers and the coneheads were so focused on Skyfire and Powerglide that the cons didn't even notice the battle on the ground below, which was just how Skyfire and Powerglide wanted it. The other part of the reason was help from Primus, who was keeping the con flyers busy as well.

Back in the base, Mirage and the others split up, with Mirage taking a few bots towards the med bay while Hound and a few other bots headed for the brig. Little did either team realize that they soon would be battling a con that had been left behind for this very reason. And while the brig bound team would meet a fairly easy con to beat, the team heading for the med bay had no idea that they were in for a very tough con to beat.


	34. Chapter 34

(please see all previous disclaimers)

As Aquaformer hoped for being rescued, Hound and the few Autobots that he had with him made their way towards the Decepticon brig. They knew they needed to be careful because they knew whether or not Aquaformer was here that Megatron would still leave the area guarded as a possible way to trap other Autobots. They carefully made their way, hoping that either they or the other small group would locate and save Aquaformer.

As Hound and his group slowly crept closer, they sensed a presence – an evil presence. Well, they had been right about one thing – the area would be guarded. And guarded it was… by Astrotrain, the arrogant triple changer. Hound and the others wanted to sigh, as they knew what this likely meant – this was the trap. But instead of just standing there, the group of four Autobots began to fight the triple changer and soon, the triple changer was supposedly "defeated."

While the triple changer was out, Hound looked into the brig. There were no bots there. She wasn't here, which meant she was in the med bay. That made each mech shake a bit, as they all knew just how cruel Hook and Megatron could be. They could only hope that the other group of four bots would be able to save her. This group wanted to help out, but before they could leave, the "defeated" bot roused and began to fight them again. Hound and his group had no choice but to fight so that they could try and leave the brig area in hopes of escaping the Con base.

Meanwhile, heading towards the Decepticon med bay, Ratchet, Mirage and a couple others were deeply concerned. If Aquaformer was in the disgusting Con med bay that could only mean a few things – a0 she was out of it, b) she might barely be online and severely injured, and c) Hook and Megatron were likely experimenting on her. The small group didn't like thinking about those things, but they knew they were likely true.

Suddenly, the group of four seemed to hit something. It wasn't visible, but they could feel it in their processors. They knew who this was – it was that no good telepath, Megatron's SIC, Soundwave. He was using psychic warfare on them and hoping it would repel the bots away.

"Stay strong" Mirage stated, not exactly sure how to fight this, but wanting to encourage the others. "We must fight on for one of our own."

"Fight fire with fire" replied Ratchet, stunning the other bots, as they weren't quite sure what he meant by that human phrase.

"Huh?" asked one of the other bots, a bit confused.

"Bring things that have nothing to do with our mission and are upsetting by nature to the front of your minds. We will overwhelm him with our thoughts" Ratchet explained and soon the other three followed suit, thinking of things that would disturb Soundwave and not alert the bot to the mission. Wave after wave of unwanted information crashed upon Soundwave's processor and soon it became too much for the bot and he crashed, leaving hook alone to guard the femme that the Autobots sought to rescue.

As soon as the psychic "wall" was down, the four Autobots knew that they had crashed Soundwave, but they also knew it was unlikely that Soundwave was alone in guarding the femme. They weren't sure who else would be in there, but they knew it would be a challenge. "Come, we must hurry, as Soundwave won't be out for long" Mirage stated and soon they reached the med bay.

At the med bay, trying to quietly sneak in, they saw Aquaformer and she was injured and out for the count. They also saw something else that disturbed them – hook was experimenting on the femme, trying to figure out her secrets. Of the four bots, Ratchet was the most upset by this not only because Aquaformer was a friend, but also because she was sparked with precious sparklings. But Ratchet realized he had the opportunity now to rescue the femme and he and the others took it.

Fortunately for Aquaformer, it didn't take long for the small group of Autobot mechs to take down hook and rescue her. Ratchet scanned the femme over and didn't like what he saw. "We have to get her back to the med bay on the double. We will alert Prime once we get her stabilized" Ratchet stated and none of the other three argued with him. And under the guise of Mirage's Illusionary ability, the four mechs left the con base with Aquaformer in tow. Ratchet could only hope that he had the skills and all the tools he needed to save the femme, or they would not only lose her and her precious sparklings, they would also lose their leader and Prime.


	35. Chapter 35

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Aquaformer was still out cold as Ratchet and the others who had infiltrated the con base took her back to the Autobot base. Ratchet could only hope two things – that Optimus could keep Megatron busy until Aquaformer was safely back at the base and ratchet hoped he could save her. Otherwise, Ratchet knew the whole little family would be lost.

Meanwhile, on the battlefield, Optimus and the other Autobots were fighting hard against Megatron and his foul Decepticons. Optimus was worried, but he refused to let it show. He knew it would do no good for his processor to be elsewhere as he knew if he went, she would likely go as well, killing the developing little ones inside her.

"Your aim is pathetic, Prime" Megatron bellowed as he attacked the Prime.

"And you couldn't hit the broad side of Cybertron" Optimus responded, blasting his foul nemesis. Megatron cursed as he was hit, but then suddenly cursed louder. Optimus wasn't sure what happened, but Optimus kept firing until Megatron finally fled in defeat. Optimus had planned to destroy the con leader, but a sudden comm made Optimus change his mind.

"Ratchet to Prime, come in Prime" Ratchet said over the comm.

"Prime here, go ahead, Ratchet" Optimus answered, hoping to hear good news.

"Aquaformer has been rescued and is now back at base" Ratchet replied, his voice indicating this wasn't completely good news.

"We will head back to base, but I expect you to tell me more when we get back" Optimus replied before ending the comm. He didn't like the tone of Ratchet's voice, as it indicated more was wrong than was being said. "Alright, bots, back to base" Optimus said to all the bots and they headed back to base, each hoping that Aquaformer was okay. True, she could be a difficult bot to deal with, but they had grown to think of her as one of them, even if they didn't say it.

It didn't take long for Optimus and company to return to the Autobot base where Ratchet was working hard to try and save Aquaformer. And while the others headed to other places, Optimus headed towards the med bay. He knew that him still being online was good, but something didn't feel right. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Ratchet didn't see the Prime enter as the medic was busy hooking up energon drips and checking on things, hoping to find a way to save Aquaformer and her precious sparklings. Optimus could see what Ratchet hadn't said over the comm but had indicated by his tone. "How is she, Ratchet?" Optimus asked, needing to know.

Ratchet sighed. "I am not sure if I can save her. But maybe now that you are, you can help save her"

Optimus was caught off guard by that, but wanted to help. "What can I do? I am no medic."

"I need you to release your spark. Yours is needed to strengthen hers" Ratchet replied. He figured it was the only way to save Aquaformer at this point.

Optimus, thinking back about how Aquaformer has saved him, quickly released his spark, hoping it would call out hers and strengthen hers by bonding with it. Ratchet was hoping the same thing, it was all they could do for now.


	36. Chapter 36

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Carefully, Optimus released his own precious and important spark, hoping against all hope that the connecting of his spark with that of his mate Aquaformer would save her now the way she once had saved him. He had to, he knew, or not only would he lose her and the little ones, but also, he would also lose his own life. He hoped they weren't too late.

Ratchet just watched as all seemed to be hanging in the balance. Aquaformer appeared out of it and Ratchet knew he had done he could to help her. Now, it was all up to Aquaformer and Primus.

Though out of it and still very low on energon even with an energon drip running, Aquaformer thought she could feel her mate nearby. She was a bit hesitant as before when she had needed him most, he threw her under the bus so to speak and not offered the support she needed. She wanted to be loved and treated like she was a bot just like any other bot. But as much as the perceived rejection hurt the femme, one thing that came to her mind was the precious sparklings growing inside her. She felt deep her in spark that they deserved to live, and so she made her choice.

Ratchet and Optimus waited for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few very nerve-racking minutes. Slowly but surely, Aquaformer's armor guarding her precious spark began to move. It was slow due to the fact that she was low on energon and sparked. Little did Optimus realize that Aquaformer was hoping this wasn't a mistake to trust her mate again.

Soon, though not soon enough for Optimus, Aquaformer's spark came forth, very slowly heading for the Prime's released spark. Optimus didn't think much of it, as he figured she was still recovering from being weak, but Ratchet saw and sighed. This wasn't looking good.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked when he heard Ratchet sigh, Aquaformer's spark having not yet reached the Prime's spark. He hoped she would connect soon.

"She's extremely fearful" Ratchet carefully replied, knowing Aquaformer we'll from when they had worked together long ago. He also knew Optimus could be easily upset when stressed, so Ratchet was careful when he told Optimus about this.

"Fearful of what?" Optimus asked, forgetting about what he had said and done before. He just wanted her and their sparklings to be safe and back with him. He wanted them safe, not yet realizing she may not feel he was "safe" to go back to.

"I fear she fears you will reject her…again" Ratchet answered, the answer leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He didn't want to have to say it, but it needed to be said so that Optimus might understand.

"Reject her again?" Optimus asked, a bit confused. Ratchet explained what happened the last time and how Aquaformer reacted and such. Optimus then realized what he needed to do. Optimus needed to not only pulse love and reassurance to his mate, he also needed to show it.

Finally, Aquaformer's spark made its way over to the Prime's and just hung their, a few inches from the Prime's exposed spark. It was too worried to come any closer. Optimus realized he had hurt his mate deeper than she had let on and than he had realized. His spark tried to move towards hers and she moved hers a few times before finally allowing the merge to take place. Now all Ratchet and Optimus could do was hope that this connection would truly bring Aquaformer fully back online.


	37. Chapter 37

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Aquaformer felt the connection when her spark was connected with her mate's spark. Aquaformer was still extremely fearful, but she didn't reject the connection in hopes that her mate still loved her and wanted her and the precious sparklings developing inside of her. In connecting with the spark of her mate, Aquaformer learned of what her mate and the other Autobots had done to rescue her. She was amazed and shocked. She had thought that they hated her and that they didn't care, but she was proven wrong. She felt like a fool, and it was this that Optimus felt over the bond. He was surprised by what she had revealed to him via their bond.

Ratchet quickly noticed the puzzled look on Optimus' face plates. "What's wrong, Prime?"

"She is pulsing something strange" Optimus replied, unsure what to think about the pulses he was gettting from his mate.

"What is she saying to you?" Ratchet asked, worried what this could be.

"I can't quite tell, but it seems like she feels like she messed up or made a fool of herself" Optimus replied.

Ratchet was relieved to hear that. He knew what that meant. "She realizes that she can now trust us" Ratchet stated, relieved. "She should hopefully be back online soon."

"You really think so?" Optimus asked, still having so much to learn about his precious mate.

And as Optimus said that, slowly Aquaformer's optics came back online. She was coming to, even though she still had a lot of damage that needed to be repaired. "Optimus?" She asked in a wispy soft voice that wasn't completely online.

"Oh my sweet. You came back to me" Optimus answered, softly and gently stroking Aquaformer's faceplates. Aquaformer was still worried, but she could tell Optimus felt terrible about what had happened. He had that certain look in his optics.

"You… still want me?" She asked, needing know that he truly still wanted her and the little ones that were developing inside of her.

Optimus felt crushed at hearing that. "I want you and our precious little ones." Aquaformer smiled for the first time in a long time before offlining her optics so she could rest and her systems be repaired. Optimus stayed close, as he wanted to make sure she would make it.

Ratchet came over. "You're lucky, Optimus. You almost lost her and the little ones" Ratchet stated over a private comm. Optimus nodded, as that scared him more than anyone realized. He hoped that soon, he could take his mate home.


	38. Chapter 38

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

A few days after Aquaformer had been saved by the spark merge with her mate, she was still in the med bay, as the damage she had suffered from running away and from the cons had been very hard on her systems and wiring. And being sparked didn't help as it made her wear out a bit faster than she liked, thanks to the sparklings taking much needed energon. Optimus was a frequent visitor to the med bay, but he wasn't on the base at the moment due to Megatron attacking another earth establishment half way around the globe.

Ratchet had stayed behind to help monitor Aquaformer and her developing sparklings. Aquaformer was still hesitant to trust some of the other Autobots, but she didn't give them as hard of time like she used to. She still expected to be respected, but she offered respect in return. She just hoped Optimus would come home online and in one piece. "He's a fierce and powerful warrior" Ratchet suddenly stated, seeming to know what Aquaformer was thinking by the looking on her faceplates.

"Yes, but Megatron is devious and evil" Aquaformer responded, knowing that Optimus was capable but Megatron was a formidable foe. Ratchet could only nod to that. Neither noticed that Jazz had just entered the med Bay Area and was overhearing the conversation between the two.

"Though Optimus many times has Megatron's number" jazz added, having overheard the conversation. He felt compelled to add his own two cents into the conversation.

"Why aren't you out there fighting? I know you don't like being left behind" Aquaformer asked of the sabetour, as Aquaformer knew Jazz better than that. She knew jazz usually jumped at the chance to fight the dirty, disgusting cons.

"Believe you me, I would love to be out there giving Megatron his due, but.." jazz answered, but he was interrupted by Aquaformer before he could finish his thought.

"But what?" Aquaformer asked, unaware of recent developments and interrupting Jazz.

"Prowl and Ratchet would both have my titanium Hide if I fought in my condition" Jazz answered, wondering if Aquaformer would get the drift or if she would miss the reference.

It took Aquaformer only a moment before a smile was on her face. "You must share my condition" she said softly, trying not to spill the beans so to speak.

Jazz looked at her, unaware that she was bonded and sparked. "Why do you say that?" Jazz asked, curiously.

In a very soft voice that Aquaformer made sure only Jazz could hear, Aquaformer answered, "my dear friend, Jazz, I am sparked with precious little ones. I carry Optimus' sparklings. I take it you are bonded to Prowl and have just recently found out that you are sparked as well." Jazz nodded, his optics showing a bit of shock before they softened. "I promise. I won't tell anyone your news. I just ask you tell no one else mine."

Jazz smiled. "Agreed." And jazz, Aquaformer and Ratchet chatted while they waited for the others to return, both jazz and Aquaformer hoping their mates would come back online and in one piece. Only time would tell.


	39. Chapter 39

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

While the three were chatting back at the base, Optimus and his team were fighting, and fighting hard on the other side of the world. The cons had gotten ahold of a human made device that was temporarily giving the Cons an advantage while fighting. Megatron had taken it in hopes that Soundwave could modify the device and make it a more permanent advantage for the cons, but the cons had bee caught leaving the institution that had created and held the device and thus the battle had started once again.

The seekers were blasting not only at the grounder bots, but also blasting the aerial bots as well as Skyfire and power glide. Blaster fire was flying everywhere. The only good thing was that they were well away from most people and mostly anything that their blaster fire could set ablaze. Optimus didn't like this, but Megatron had forced the Prime's hand. And when Megatron flew by yet again, Optimus blasted the old bot right out of the sky.

Megatron crashed to the ground, but started charging at Optimus, knowing that Optimus would dare try such a thing. Optimus fired hard and fast, knowing it was either destroy the enemy or be destroyed. Megatron continued heading for Optimus, wanting to slaughter the bot. Little did they realize that this might be the end of the war. "You…" megatron growled, injured but determined to get to Optimus.

"What do you want you old windbag?" Optimus replied, himself injured but ready to put up a fight.

"I want your useless spark" Megatron yelled as he attacked the Prime.

"You can't have it" Optimus replied, taking a swing and swatting megatron away.

"You won't last much longer, Prime" Megatron growled, aware that he himself was injured but thought he was better off than the Prime. Megatron prepared himself to attack the goody-two-shoes Prime.

"One shall rise, one shall fall" Optimus uttered rather predictably, preparing to be attacked yet again by the vile bot. They had danced this dance for millennia, but never were the stakes this high before. At that overused remark, Megatron made a move for the Prime, but Optimus moved and was soon able to be the last mech standing, defeating Megatron with one final blow. It was only then that the fighting stopped and both sides looked to see if their leader had been victorious. The cons quickly left when they realized that their leader had been thoroughly defeated. The Autobots cheered until the realized just how damaged Optimus was. They knew they had to get him back to the base.

Meanwhile, at the base, Aquaformer was worried. She felt something was off, as if Optimus wasn't telling her something or letting her know something. She waited anxiously for word, hoping that all would be well. Ratchet noticed something seemed off, but decided to ask. "What is wrong, Aquaformer?"

"I am worried, something doesn't feel right" Aquaformer replied.

"Your sparklings are developing just as they should" Ratchet replied, not realizing that was not what worried the femme.

"I am not worried about them. I am concerned about Optimus" Aquaformer replied.

"He'll be back, just you wait and see" Jazz offered up, trying to get the femme's processor elsewhere.

"But in what condition?" Aquaformer retorted.

"Well, considering you are still online, he is still online" Ratchet reminded her.

"I hope it stays that way" Aquaformer replied and began praying, hoping her mate would return to her. Little did she know, he would soon be there, in the med bay with her.


	40. Chapter 40

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus was in agony as his fellow Autobots helped him home from battle. He knew he was critically injured and he hoped he could make it to the med bay in time. He knew he had to make it, or not only was he gone but so was Aquaformer and the developing little ones. He would fight, but he knew it was up to Primus to make the final decision.

Soon, though not soon enough to Optimus, the Autobots made it back to their base. Hide and Prowl made sure that Optimus went straight the med bay. Optimus limped along, as his robot mode was much more damaged than his vehicle mode. Optimus didn't realize that Ratchet heard the Prime coming and was already prepping for what damage may show up.

In the med bay space in the Autobot base, Aquaformer waited for her hurting and likely damaged mate to arrive to be repaired. She knew he was hurting badly but she had no idea the extent to which he was damaged. She just hoped and prayed that he lived through this. And as soon as she thought that, Optimus arrived in the med bay looking like absolute scrap, with energon dripping from various nasty wounds that had been inflicted during the nasty battle.

"Optimus?" Aquaformer asked, concerned at what she saw.

"I'm fine. I've survived worse" Optimus stated, though he knew it was only because Aquaformer connected her spark to his. He hoped it didn't take that this time.

"But still, what were you trying to do?" She asked, concern in her deep voice. she was also trying to keep a mood swing in check.

Optimus groaned a bit in pain before answering, "trying to eliminate Megatron." Aquaformer nodded, hoping that Ratchet would be able to repair Optimus.

Meanwhile, Prowl went to see Jazz who had been visiting Aquaformer and Ratchet. Prowl knew Jazz didn't like staying behind, but both knew it was important. "How are you doing?" Prowl asked.

"I'm fine" jazz answered before the pair headed off to be alone. They needed some time alone just the two of them.

Back with Optimus, Ratchet worked in the bot while Aquaformer stood near by, hoping that Primus would allow Optimus to live. Ratchet worked diligently to repair all the wounds that he could find, only finding more wounds once others were repaired. Ratchet worked hard to repair those as well as Aquaformer watched the whole going on. Ratchet felt pressure and he hoped it led to the desired result. Soon, it was all up to Optimus' systems and Primus, as Ratchet had done all he could for the leader.


	41. Chapter 41

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Aquaformer could only wait and watch as Optimus was still in the med bay. Aquaformer was worried, as she knew in her spark that if Optimus went, she and the little ones developing inside her would perish as well. She felt like she needed to talk to someone, but Ratchet was busy and Optimus had been placed in temporary stasis lock so he could recover. She wasn't sure who else to turn to. Aquaformer sighed in frustration, unaware that she had drawn the attention of Bumblebee and Spike.

"You okay, Aquaformer?" Spike asked, seemingly unafraid of the femme. Aquaformer merely nodded and turned away, still not sure if she trusted these two yet.

"Are you sure? As you seem a bit off, Aquaformer" bee carefully said, as he didn't want to upset the possibly volatile femme.

"I'm fine" Aquaformer answered tersely as a mood swing hit her. She wanted her mate, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She wanted to be left alone yet she wanted to talk to someone, so she felt stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Optimus will make it" spike stated, having seen Optimus survive nasty wounds like this. Aquaformer turned back to the human, tears in her optics. "I've seen him survive nasty wounds before."

"I have too, Aquaformer. And keep in mind, you are not alone. We Autobots always try to help our fellow bot" Bee added, trying to convince the reluctant femme to talk as bee could sense she needed to talk.

Aquaformer swallowed hard and sighed. "What do you know of Optimus and I?" She asked, texting the waters.

"You are a soldier under his command" Spike answered, unaware that there was more to it than that.

"You two are spark bonded" Bee revealed, as Aquaformer hadn't realized Optimus had told Bee and trusted Bee.

"What's a sparkbond?"Spike asked, trying to understand.

"It's when one transformer links their spark with that of another transformer. In a sense, it is much like human marriage, though not quite, as only forced bonds can be broken and when one mate goes the other usually follows, though not always" Aquaformer explained. Bee nodded, as he knew that.

"So you are intimately linked to the leader?" Spike asked.

"Yes, but there is more" Aquaformer revealed.

"More?" Bee and Spike asked at the same time.

"Yes" Aquaformer answered. She sighed and hoped her trust was not misplaced before revealing the rest. "You see, when we linked our sparks, we not only became a bonded pair…I ended up sparked."

Bee then realized what that meant. "You're secret is safe with us, Aquaformer. We will help you anyway we can" bee answered, barring Spike from asking what the femme meant. Bee would explain to Spike later.

Just then, Ratchet came to the trio. "He's asking for you" Ratchet informed Aquaformer.

"I thought he was in stasis lock" Aquaformer replied.

"No, his systems seem to be repairing themselves faster than I've seen before. So, seeing that he was healing, I brought him out of temporary stasis lock. He wants to see you."

"Then I best not keep him waiting. Thank you Spike and Bee" Aquaformer said and hurried off.

And once the femme left, Spike had one question for Bee. "What did she mean by sparked?" Spike asked.

Bee accessed Hines processor to try and find the best way to explain it. Then he found it. "In your terms, she's pregnant" bee revealed. Spike passed out as it was more than he could handle. Bee just shook his head. If this was how Spike reacted to Aquaformer carrying, bee could only wonder how Spike would react when the sparkling or sparklings came. Bee pealed Spike off the floor and headed out.

Meanwhile, Aquaformer soon arrived near the berth where her sparkmate was. She could see that he was awake. She could only hope he would stay online.

"Aquaformer" came the soft call from her mate,

"Yes, sir?" She answered, not sure how he wanted her to respond, so she chose the safer option.

Optimus sighed, as he had hoped she felt safer with him than that. "I'm not a sir, right now" Optimus answered. Aquaformer slowly walked over to her mate. She hurt, but realized he was more hurt. "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Aquaformer lowered her head. Even though she was still hurt, she had one thing to say, " I forgive you…love." She hoped she was right in trusting him again, as the developing sparklings were relying on her to keep them safe.


	42. Chapter 42

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Several days after the last battle which ended he life of Megatron and severely injured Optimus, Aquaformer was hoping that this day would see Optimus coming home. Aquaformer had fixed up their quarters, in hopes that today was the day when she no longer had to go to the med bay to see her mate. She wanted him home. Little did she realize that Optimus hadn't wanted to stay in the med bay this long, but Ratchet had refused to discharge the bot until things looked better.

Arriving at the med bay, Aquaformer let out a heavy sigh and headed for the berth her mate was supposed to be on. The only problem was, when she arrived at the berth, Optimus was gone. She lowered her helm. She knew he was online, but she had figured he would at least wait for her before leaving the med bay. She didn't want to cry, but this hurt.

And figuring no one saw her enter the med bay to collect her healing mate, she quietly left, tears in her optics. Little did she realize Ratchet had seen her and how she looked. He hadn't realized that the Prime had left until Ratchet saw Aquaformer leave, dejected and alone. Ratchet, not liking what he had seen, tried comming Optimus, after Aquaformer was out of hearing range, of course.

"Ratchet to Prime, come in Prime" Ratchet practically yelled over the comm. He was not going to stand to see Aquaformer hurt, even her mate the Prime. She deserved to be treated better than that.

"Prime here. What's wrong, Ratchet?" Optimus asked, having no idea what had just occurred or why Ratchet sounded so upset. He had been trying to find something to give to Aquaformer as a gift and a thank you for staying by his side. He had no idea the pain he had caused by his disappearance from the med bay.

"Your mate came here, looking for you, you brute" Ratchet retorted, unafraid of calling the Prime out.

Optimus was angry, at first. How dare Ratchet call the Prime a name. Then Optimus remembered that Ratchet and Aquaformer were friends. And then things made sense. Optimus failing to wait for his mate had caused Aquaformer to feel hurt again. Optimus then was upset with himself. He was trying to help his mate and he had ended up hurting her again. "I guess I better get home then" Optimus commed back.

"I would think that would be a step in the right direction. Ratchet out" Ratchet then ended the comm. Optimus sighed heavily. He could only hope his mate would forgive him. He quickly found a little trinket he hoped she would like and headed for home. He had no idea how she would react once he got there, but he hoped she would at least welcome him into their shared quarters. But with her being sparked, her reaction could be anything and he knew it. Oh well, he figured, time to head home and hope she will accept me back as her mate.


	43. Chapter 43

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

At their shared quarters, Aquaformer was curled up in the berth. She was exhausted from doing so much and then to seemingly realize her mate didn't seem to care. She wouldn't have normally felt this way, but being sparked made her emotions quite a bit off from what she normally was. Aquaformer had no idea that Ratchet had seen her or that he had commed Optimus and read the bot the riot act. Aquaformer felt cold as she shivered in the large berth. All she had wanted was some love and some time with her mate, but it appeared even that was too much to ask at times. She eventually fell into recharge, a restless recharge, but a recharge none the less. Her only hope was that he wouldn't reject her or the sparkligs.

Optimus made his way to the shared quarters. He felt guilty for what he had done. And Ratchet reading the Prime the riot act hadn't helped. Even though they had only recently bonded, Optimus was starting to realize that his tough as nails mate was way more sensitive than she let on. Of course, he realized that some of this was likely due to the fact she was carrying his sparklings.

Soon, he was at the door and soon went in. The quarters were quiet and Optimus feared something had happened to his precious mate. He searched the quarters and was only slightly relieved to see the femme trying to recharge on the berth. Aquaformer shivered as she recharged, obviously not recharging as well as the femme needed to. Optimus felt terrible. She had been so good to him, but he hadn't quite been as good to her. Hoping it would help, Optimus carefully laid down next to his mate and pulled her close.

And as he held her close, she seemed to recharge much better. Optimus quietly set his systems to react when she woke and then fell into recharge with his mate. She snuggled close into him, seeking out his warmth. The pair rested, hoping that when they woke, things would be better.

Meanwhile, Jazz had just seen Ratchet, who had told the bot something Jazz was going to have to explain to his mate. Jazz was sparked with three little ones, all apparent seekers. Jazz didn't know how to explain this as Jazz had no idea his mom was a seeker or that Prowl's parents were both seekers. Jazz, still stunned, headed for home.

Prowl spotted his stunned mate upon entering the quarters. "Are you ok, Love?" Prowl asked, concerned.

Jazz didn't respond right away, still stunned, but after a few minutes, Jazz came around. "I…I don't know"

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the sparklings?" Prowl queried.

"Well, nothing wrong, per se, but they will have a unique trait" Jazz answered.

"Oh, what is that?" Prowl asked, wanting to know more.

"Ratchet stated that they have the data to be seekers" Jazz revealed.

Prowl nodded. "I don't care what they are as long as they are healthy and mom is healthy" Prowl responded.

Jazz smiled at that, but was curious. "I just don't know how they got that data" Jazz replied.

Prowl sighed, revealing something he had told no one before. "Both of my parents were seekers. They loved me, but I was taken from them because I was a grounder. I still miss them" Prowl sadly revealed.

Jazz went to his mate and hugged Prowl. For the moment, both were happy and content.


	44. Chapter 44

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

After a few good hours of recharge, Aquaformer slowly stirred. She wasn't exactly sure what woke her at first, but she soon felt a large presence next to her. Fearing who or what it could be, Aquaformer shot up, got out from the grip that seemed to hold her down, and aimed her weapon at the presence. But as she did that, not only did she realize it was only her mate, but also, Optimus woke, as she had moved, alerting his systems that he had set. Aquaformer wasn't sure how to feel about all of this. She was glad her mate was home, but she still hurt from what he had done. She lowered her weapon and turned away, her indication that she was feeling hurt and slighted. She wanted love and support from her mate, but he seemed to be just fine without her. Without realizing it, she pulsed this over the bond.

Optimus felt the confusion and hurt as it crossed the bond. He hadn't realized that his actions had hurt her and affected her so deeply. He also realized that this didn't have to do with her being sparked. This had to do with how she perceived his actions, actions that she had perceived that he didn't support her and her needs. He carefully got out of the berth and went to her.

"My love" Optimus started.

"Yes, sir?" She answered, figuring he was just going to kiss her and then leave. She had grown to expect it since he was leader.

Optimus wanted to sigh, but didn't. He figured it would just add to her hurt. "I am not your leader right now, my love. I am your loving mate" Optimus replied, before gently wrapping his arms around her. He didn't pull tight, as he figured she would feel trapped.

Aquaformer at first wanted to squirm at the gentle hug, but this was what she had badly wanted and needed this. She snuggled into her mate. "It's just so hard. You seem so busy. Are you sure you have time for me and our little ones?"

Optimus was glad that she had decided to snuggle into him, but the question she had asked hurt. "I would stop the world for you, my love. Megatron is gone, and your love has saved me more than once. If you are willing to forgive me and give me another chance, I would love to be your loving mate in addition to your leader."

Aquaformer listened carefully. She wanted her mate and she wanted his love, as he was the first bot outside of her family that had ever cared about her or loved her. She knew she could be difficult at times, but even then, Optimus still loved her. She knew what she needed to do. "I forgive you, love. And since you have given me so many chances, I can do no less than give you another chance, as I will need your help when the little ones come along."

Optimus was relieved. "So how are the little ones?"

"They are growing strong" Aquaformer replied.

"They?" Optimus asked, having forgotten that Aquaformer had mentioned earlier she was carrying multiples.

"Yes, they are healthy. Remember, my love, I told you I was carrying more than one" Aquaformer gently reminded her mate.

"Right. I guess I just forgot as I was so focused on getting rid of Megatron because of what he has done that it slipped my mind" Optimus admitted, pulling Aquaformer close. Aquaformer snuggled back, happy to finally get love, attention and time from her mate. Optimus, in this moment, realized what he had almost lost and he was determined not to come that close to losing it again.


	45. Chapter 45

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

A few weeks later, after Megatron was done away with, Aquaformer was out and about. She knew she was sparked and she knew that their were still rogue Decepticons around, but she needed this. Her sweet mate, Optimus, had kept her secluded in their quarters for the past few weeks, fearing if she left, he would lose her. The only reason she had managed to leave was that Jazz had stopped by and helped her escape for a bit. Aquaformer loved her mate, but she knew he needed to realize that he can't keep her cooped up all the time. She needed her alone time and freedom. She kept her wits about her, making sure she blended in a bit better than she had when she first arrived.

And unbeknownst to Aquaformer, her mate was coming to their quarters, expecting her to be at home. Jazz, seeing Optimus heading for the quarters, grew wary. There was a good chance that Aquaformer was not back yet, and Jazz knew he was the only one who knew where Aquaformer had gone. Jazz carefully walked off, not wanting to alert the leader that things may not be as they should.

Not seeing Jazz leave, Optimus entered his quarters. He could hear music, as since Aquaformer had returned, she always played music. Optimus smiled, hoping the Aquaformer would be resting in bed, as he hadn't seen her so far. "Honey, I'm home" Optimus called, having picked up the phrase from watching earth TV with Spike. Optimus expected a reply, but got none. That worried Optimus a bit, but he figured maybe his mate was sleeping. Optimus headed back to the berthroom.

But when Optimus reached the berthroom, Aquaformer was not there. Optimus grew upset and angry, fearing the worst. He searched the quarters high and low and found no sign of his mate. Not knowing his own restrictions had driven his mate off, Optimus headed out to see if any of the other bots knew anything.

Meanwhile, unaware her disappearance had upset her mate, Aquaformer found a serene area with a gigantic lake. To hide herself, Aquaformer jumped into the lake. She was glad she had decided to make her frame water tight. Here, in the deep blue, she felt safe and at peace. She planned to stay here a bit, just to relax and not stress out the sparklings. She submerged her entire form and just sat on the bottom of the lake, which hid her just right. She felt something in her sparkbond, but fearing her mate was just busy again, she kept the line open but ignored it for now.

Back at the base, Optimus was grilling every bot head could find to see if any knew anything about where the leader's mate had vanished to. And after asking several others, Optimus finally ran into Mirage and Jazz. Mirage knew nothing, that much Optimus could tell, but Optimus sensed Jazz knew something. "Jazz?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, sir?" Jazz asked, sensing Optimus wasn't in a good mood.

"Do you happen to know anything about where my mate ran off to?" Optimus asked, his agitation palpable.

"Yes, sir" jazz answered.

"Where the hell did she go?" Optimus demanded to know, his worry coming out as anger.

"To where, I cannot tell you as she did not tell me where she was heading, but I can tell you I let her out of the room as it was quite obvious she was going stir crazy with cabin fever" Jazz replied.

"What on earth do you mean?" Optimus queried, not quite understanding what Jazz meant.

"She was getting antsy and her coloration was fading. She needed to get out and be free" jazz explained. "You can't coop up a bot and not expect them to stay sane."

Optimus remained a bit agitated until he really thought about what Jazz said. Once again, Optimus had messed up. Optimus sighed. Jazz sensed the change. "Where do you think I can find her?" Optimus asked, his anger actually turning to worry.

"All I can say is follow your spark. It will lead you to her" Jazz answered. Optimus nodded and headed out. He needed to find her. He used his spark to guide him. He just hoped that she was safe.


	46. Chapter 46

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus took Jazz's advice and headed out of the earthly headquarters of the Autobots. Optimus didn't even notice the beautiful scenery around him. He was too focused on finding his mate and bringing her aft home, where he thought she belonged to stay safe. His semi mode rumbled on, unaware that he had sent his feelings about this across the bond.

Meanwhile, enjoying herself in the deep lake she was in, Aquaformer suddenly felt the intense emotions that her mate had unwittingly pulsed across their bond. She sighed at feeling them. She felt smothered by the way he wanted to "keep her safe." She knew it wouldn't make a difference if she moved, as he would just find her following the spark bond, so she stayed where she was, hoping Optimus would be confused when he arrived where her spark led him. She hoped that he would come to his senses before he found her.

Back with Optimus, the Autobot leader kept pushing on, only now noticing that the area his was driving in was more nature preserve and less human habitat. This made no sense to him, as he didn't realize his mate enjoyed nature, no matter what planet she was on. He kept moving slowly, as the hilly area was hard on his vehicle form. He just hoped she was somewhere nearby and safe.

Aquaformer knew her mate was close, as she could feel his presence. She stayed below, as she knew her mate was angry with her. She wanted to pulse many things to her mate, but feared he would just be more mad. She didn't like being trapped and locked away. She needed to be free.

Finally, Optimus reached what appeared to be a gigantic lake, deep blue in color. He saw no one around and so he was confused that his sparkbond had led him here. He could still feel his mate was online and nearby, but she was nowhere in sight. He gazed around, trying to see if he could see an energy signature, as like Mirage, Aquaformer also had an ability to hide in plain sight, but Optimus saw nothing.

Figuring she should just get this over with, Aquaformer emerged from the water, head held high and looking like she was ready to ream someone a new one. She was sick and tired of feeling trapped and she wasn't going to take it any longer. And just as she fully emerged, Optimus noticed her. And for as mad as he felt, she looked even more pissed off.

"Why are you here?" She asked, demanding to know and her hurt coming out as anger.

"You left our room" Optimus stated, his own anger showing.

"Yeah, so? I can take care of myself. I do it most of the time anyways" Aquaformer retorted.

"You were banned from leaving the safety of our room and the safety of the base" Optimus yelled back.

"Don't you know it's not good to cage a femme, or don't you care?" Aquaformer bit back.

"You are carrying my sparklings and if the rogue cons got a hold of you, we'd both go" Optimus replied with venom.

"First off, these are our sparklings. It takes two to make them. And secondly, Jazz is sparked and had tons more freedom than I do. Are you so busy and ignorant that you can't even tell when you are trying to kill off your mate" Aquaformer yelled, her hurt coming forth. "I love you, Optimus, but you act like you don't trust me or any of the other Autobots to help me out. You act like I am some possession you can lock away until you need it again. I'm sick of it!"

Optimus was still angered, but he listened to what his mate had to say. Optimus let off "you aren't capable of being careful. You got caught by the cons before after running off."

Aquaformer grew really angry at that. "You failed to support me, you went after me when I needed your support. You're at fault, not me. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to leave" Aquaformer bit back.

"Oh no you don't" Optimus stated, grabbing his mate. He knew she couldn't transform into her ground mode. He forgot she had an aerial mode. And so, before he realized it, Aquaformer was in her aerial mode and dragging Optimus high in the air. Only now did he remember she had more than one vehicle mode.

Aquaformer was angry enough she could have dumped him off, but she knew she couldn't do that. She just wanted him to stop being over protective of her. Optimus was just holding on, knowing if his mate dropped him, it may not end well. He just hoped she wouldn't drop him from this height. Aquaformer noticed Optimus didn't like this. "Would you like to be suspended in air all night and all day like this?" She asked, hoping to make a point.

"No, I want on the ground and I command you do it now" Optimus answered.

"And if I said no?" Aquaformer asked.

"Don't make me take you down" Optimus replied.

"You'd hurt our sparklings just to get down?" Aquaformer asked.

Optimus sighed. "No, I just want down."

"Now you know I feel trapped in our stupid room all the time" Aquaformer answered.

Optimus sighed again. Once again he had messed up. "Please, Love, take us home" Optimus stated, anger gone from his voice.

"I will return one one condition" Aquaformer replied.

"What is that?" Optimus asked worried.

"You release me from being trapped in our room at the base all the time" Aquaformer stated. After all, all she wanted was a little more freedom to be who she was.

"Granted, now take us home" Optimus answered, and Aquaformer flew the pair home. She hoped he would stay true to his word.


	47. Chapter 47

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Aquaformer and Optimus were soon back at the earthly base of the Autobots. Optimus was worried that Aquaformer would just dump him off, and he had to admit that he wouldn't be surprised if she tried it, as he had hurt her. But Optimus was surprised when Aquaformer landed both of them carefully on the ground. "Optimus, I am upset with you, but I am not sadistic. I am not going to hurt you just because I am angry. That is not how a bond works" Aquaformer stated.

Optimus looked to his mate. She was wiser than he realized. "Look, Aquaformer, you scared me when you left. You didn't even tell me where you were headed or anything. You just took off on your own. I realize you are capable of defending yourself, however, you have to remember that you are bonded now and that means you aren't alone and can't just go off and do whatever you want without telling me at least something" Optimus answered, "like you said, that is not how a bond works."

Aquaformer sighed. Optimus was right about one thing – she was just as guilty of making poor decisions about what to do with the bond as he was. She wasn't sure if she should respond to that, as she felt guilty. "If you wanted to guilt trip me, you win" she finally answered in resignation. It was her way of giving up. Her confidence had been unknowingly shattered once again.

Optimus, seemingly unaware of what that meant, merely led his subdued mate inside the base. He let her go free once inside and as he headed off to adjust her restrictions, Aquaformer headed back to her quarters, feeling utterly defeated and down. She could tell Optimus had no clue, but it really didn't matter. Now, she felt like locking herself away, hoping the guilty feeling would go away if she hid herself away.

Without even aware tat she was doing it, Aquaformer blew by many of the other Autobots, including Bee, Jazz, Mirage, Prowl and Ratchet. Ratchet tried to call out to her but she ignored him. And while Prowl thought little of it, the other four were confused. Each tried to call out to her, and she ignored them. She was stuck in a self pity party thanks to the guilt trip. She had never told anyone, not even Ratchet or Optimus, that this was one of her weakest points. She would often feel depressed after someone guilt tripped her into something, feeling like she had allowed herself to be duped once again.

As Aquaformer walked off, Ratchet grew concerned that something was wrong, as she only had ignored the medic once or twice before, and he had had to save her as both times she had tried to do something unspeakable. Ratchet knew he had to go talk to her, as he didn't want to have to try and save her from doing the unspeakable again.

Meanwhile, Jazz decided to head to Optimus. "I see you found what you were looking for" Jazz stated, a bit upset at this whole thing.

"I did. What's got you so riled up?" Optimus asked, unaware of how Aquaformer had walked off into the base.

"Aquaformer headed back to your quarters" Jazz started to say before he was interrupted.

"She is allowed to go anywhere on base. She's probably tired" Optimus replied.

"And as she was heading there, she totally blew us off. Prowl, Mirage, Ratchet and myself were there and she didn't even respond to us. Did something happen?" Jazz asked.

Optimus tried to rack his processor to see if he could find a clue. Then he thought back to the last thing she said. "All I know is that she said 'if you wanted to guilt trip me, you win'" Optimus recalled to Jazz.

Jazz, having talked to Spike about the term, asked Optimus, "Optimus, do you know what that means?"

Optimus shook his head. "No, should I?" Optimus answered, starting to become worried.

"I think you should go to your sparkmate. Ratchet already headed after, worried about her" Jazz stated before explaining about what Aquaformer had meant by that comment. Optimus didn't like hearing the explanation. Not because of Jazz but because what it meant as to how Aquaformer felt. Optimus headed for his quarters, hoping he could save Aquaformer before he lost her to her own demons.


	48. Chapter 48

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus rushed to his quarters, hoping to reach Aquaformer in time. He prayed that she would survive this episode. Soon, he arrived at the door and headed in. Ratchet was there, talking with Aquaformer. Optimus was relieved to see that Aquaformer was safe. "Prime?" Ratchet asked as he had been caught off guard by Optimus' sudden arrival, though the medic should have seen it coming.

"If you don't mind, Ratchet, I would like to spend time with my mate" Optimus stated, trying to shoo the medic out the door.

"Of course" Ratchet stated, and he soon left. He knew when he wasn't wanted or needed anymore.

"Love, are you okay?" Optimus asked, trying to give his mate a soft embrace.

"I'm sorry, love. I haven't been and done what I should. And I guess, I am still fighting old demons" Aquaformer revealed, enjoying the soft embrace.

"You don't have to hide from me. I may not have fought the same type of demons you have, but I understand what it is like to fight them. I have not always been the confident leader I am now" Optimus offered, hoping to reach her.

Aquaformer snuggled closer. "Sometimes, it's so hard not to do things the way I have always done them. I got so used to it that change is hard. I want to change. I want to be a good mate to you and a good mother, but I can't do it alone" Aquaformer stated before delving deep into her personal history of brokenness.

Optimus listened and held his mate close. "I love you and nothing will change that, my love. If you let me, I can help as best I can" Optimus stated, hoping to earn a smile from the femme. He longed to see her beautiful smile and to see her happy once again.

Aquaformer looked into her mate's optics and saw a soft gentleness there as well as understanding and support. She snuggled in closer, seeking his love and warmth. "Thank you" She finally said, "Thank you for loving me for me." She had craved this for so long. She was happy that she had finally found it.

Optimus held her close to himself and smiled, having retracted his battle mask. He kissed her softly on the helm and then the lips. "And thank you, for loving me, faults and all" Optimus replied, also happy to find someone who loved him, faults and all. The pair sat there, in an embrace for a few more minutes of understood silence between the two of them before they both headed to bed, as this whole thing had taken much out of them.

Ratchet, hoping all was okay, went back to check on the pair about thirty minutes after he had left. What he found warmed his spark – Optimus and Aquaformer were sleeping soundly, with Aquaformer tightly curled into her mate and Optimus using his arm to hold her close. Ratchet left as quietly as he had entered. Things were going to be ok, that much he knew. Ratchet went to tell Jazz, Bee, and Mirage what the medic had seen. All were happy to see hear that the two had reunited.


	49. Chapter 49

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

A few days later, after she and her mate came to an understanding, Aquaformer was helping Ratchet out in the med bay. Optimus was okay with this as Optimus knew Ratchet wouldn't let Aquaformer overdo anything. Aquaformer appreciated being able to return to the skills she first used, before she had been forced to be a different type of bot. Optimus was glad that Aquaformer seemed happier.

Aquaformer was working with Sunny this day. Aquaformer didn't like Sunny's attitude, but she still treated just like she treated all those under her care, though sunny seemed to push her buttons. She didn't know if he did it intentionally or not, but she didn't appreciate it. This day, Sunny was squirming as she helped him fix something he had dinged up. She tried to be gentle, but he made things difficult.

"Hold Still, Please" Aquaformer asked of the rambunctious bot, but that was not what she got.

Sunny pulled away, causing more damage to his systems. "No" he retorted before realizing the damage of his move. "Look what you did."

"I had nothing to do with it. If you hadn't moved like you did, this wouldn't have happened. Don't make me use my commander side on you" Aquaformer explained and warned. She was reaching the end of her patience with this bot.

Fortunately for both, Ratchet soon came over, having seen and heard the whole thing, though neither knew that. "And just what is going on here?" He asked, wanting to hear their stories, as he already knew the truth.

"She caused my systems more damage, see?" Sunny announced showing the increased damage area. He showed them off in a way to hopefully win more sympathy and put Aquaformer in a bad light.

"I did no such thing. I asked him to remain still as I repaired his ding and instead of listening, he pulled away, causing the damage you see" Aquaformer answered, a mood swing clearly about to hit.

"Tell you what, Aquaformer, you take a break, and I will finish this" Ratchet stated, causing Aquaformer to be grateful and causing Sunny to lose the smug smile on his faceplates. He hadn't wanted Ratchet to repair the yellow Lambo. Sunny knew that you didn't mess with Ratchet. And Sunny's own actions had led to this consequence. Sunny swallowed hard.

Aquaformer took the escape and left for a bit. She was grateful to Ratchet for taking over. And since she was taking a break, she hoped she could at least get a hug from her mate and so she sought the bot out as Ratchet repaired the obnoxious Lambo.

Soon enough, Aquaformer found her mate and she was happy to find him alone. "Sir?" She asked, wanting to make sure she was welcome. She didn't want to cause him to reject her.

Optimus turned and the smiled. He could tell Aquaformer needed him. He opened his arms and she ran into them, hugging her mate tightly. Optimus could ask later what had happened. Right now, he knew his mate needed his support and so that is what he offered. She was grateful and snuggled close, not yet ready to explain what had upset her.

Meanwhile, back in the med bay, Ratchet not only repaired Sunny but also read the bot the riot act. Ratchet wasn't going to stand for bots disrespecting Aquaformer. Sunny left the med bay, repaired but realizing that the femme had more friends than he realized and if he didn't want to go to the rig, he was going to have to respect her. He didn't have to like her, but he did have to respect her. He figured he could at least do that.


	50. Chapter 50

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Sunny headed for his quarters, in the rec room, Optimus was gently embracing his sparked mate and trying to guide her to a bot sized couch. Slowly, she moved with her mate. She needed his love and support. Soon, the pair were sitting down and slowly, Aquaformer calmed down.

Optimus, seeing that his mate had calmed down, soon spoke. "It's been a bit since I've seen you feel so upset. Do you mind telling me what happened?" Optimus asked carefully yet gently and warmly. He wanted to find out what had bothered his mate so, as seeing her this distressed bothered Optimus.

Aquaformer looked to her mate, and seeing that he was trying to figure out what had happened and that he was being supportive, she answered him honestly. "I was trying to help Sunstreaker repair a ding in the med bay when he started making things difficult for me. Ratchet had to step in so that I could leave and cool down. I don't think Sunstreaker likes me or respects me."

Optimus listened carefully. "Sunstreaker and his twin Sideswipe aren't always the most well-behaved bots, as they are young and occasionally lack discipline. Still, they should not treat you in such a manner" Optimus replied, trying to help build up his mate's confidence. "You know what I think?"

"What's that?" Aquaformer asked, a bit unsure. She hoped her mate was going to say something supportive, as she needed that.

"I think you need a break, as you are sparked and have been working so hard in the med bay for the last few weeks. We need some time for us" Optimus answered, hoping it would help his mate even further.

"But…but I like working in the med bay" Aquaformer responded, not quite understanding what her mate meant. She didn't want to be removed from the med bay yet again, and feared that was what was happening.

"Love, I'm not telling you to give up working in the med bay. I'm merely saying that even Primus rested on the seventh day. You need some time off, especially since you are sparked and that puts a lot of strain on a bot's systems. Think of it as a time for us to just have some alone time. We are often so busy, we hardly see each other" Optimus explained. "And don't worry about Sunny. Even if Ratchet read the bot the riot act, I will also be speaking with the bot."

Upon hearing that, Aquaformer showed a rare smile, as she was truly happy to hear what her mate had said. She wanted time with her mate and she realized that he wasn't removing her from the med bay, but having her take some time off. She snuggled closer. She felt so loved and eve cherished by her mate. "I'd like that, my sweet" she answered, hoping he would soon take her home as she needed her mate in another way. Optimus picked it up and soon the two headed for home, to kick off time for just the two of them, time both had long needed.


	51. Chapter 51

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus and Aquaformer took some wonderful time together, which both thoroughly appreciated. However, since Aquaformer was sparked, she grew tired quickly. Optimus understood and he helped her into their shared berth. Aquaformer was grateful and soon fell into a pleasant recharge that she really needed. Optimus softly kissed his mate before leaving their shared quarters.

Optimus wanted to speak to Sunstreaker while Aquaformer was resting. Fortunately for Optimus and unfortunately for Sunny, Optimus easily found the smaller yellow bot. Sunny could tell by the look in the leader's optics that Optimus wasn't happy with the yellow Lambo. "I'd like to speak with you in private" Optimus stated in a calm, even tone which made Sunny feel bad and nod.

"Yes, sir" Sunny answered as the yellow bot followed the leader to the leader's office. Sunny wasn't exactly sure what the leader wanted to discuss but Sunny knew what the leader wanted to discuss was important.

"It was brought to my attention that you gave Aquaformer a hard time when she was trying to repair you in the med bay. I want to hear from you why you felt that was necessary. She may not be a medic like Ratchet but she does have medical expertise. And just because she is a femme does not give you the right to treat her as someone less than you" Optimus revealed to Sunstreaker.

Sunny sighed. He didn't like the fact that not only had Ratchet read the Lambo the riot act, but Optimus was also calling the bot out for his less than stellar behavior. "I have no good excuse" Sunstreaker answered. It was the truth as he didn't always respect the femme because she was a femme, which he knew wasn't a good excuse.

"Sunstreaker, I know you are particular about your appearance and that you don't care for medics who don't give you what you want when being repaired. You need to grow up and realize that life is not all about you" Optimus stated, almost like an irritated human parent to an ornery child. "I am not asking you to like her or be friends with her, but I do ask that you respect her. Do I make myself clear?"

Sunstreaker looked to Optimus, and then the Lambo thought about what the leader was asking. He wasn't asking for the bot to like the femme, but to respect, which included not harassing her. Sunny figured he could agree to that, as he wasn't asked to go out of his way to be nice to her. "Yes sir."

"Keep in mind, Ratchet is a close friend of Aquaformer as is Mirage, so if you choose to harass her, they will let me know. Understood?" Optimus asked. Sunny nodded. "Then you are dismissed." At that, Sunny left. He realized that he had two choices regarding the femme, respect her and her presence or harass her. Since he didn't want Ratchet to reformat the Lambo, Sunny decidedthat he would try to respect the femme.

Meanwhile, Optimus left his office to head home to his mate. When he arrived home, she was still just where he had left her, deep in recharge in their berth. Optimus smiled as she looked so precious as she slept. He soon joined her and both rested soundly for quite some time.


	52. Chapter 52

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Several hours later, Aquaformer woke after her recharge. She was very surprised to find her loving sparkmate in the berth with her. She figured he would be out and about while she slept, after all she had been a leader of bots and understood what being a leader entailed, though she was only leader of her small troop, not all the Autobots.

Since Optimus appeared to still be in recharge, she snuggled closer into him and kissed him softly. She wasn't sure if it would rouse him, but she hoped it would show she loved her mate – goofs and all. And much to Aquaformer's pleasure as well as surprise, her mate soon roused after the soft kiss. Optimus, having been deep in recharge, took a few minutes to fully online, but once he did, he had a soft smile on his face.

"Are you well rested, my love?" Optimus asked as he gently rubbed her cheek with his hand.

"I am, but I didn't expect you to be home…" she admitted.

"Why is that?" He asked, wanting to know.

"Having been a leader for a small troop of bots, I know what the responsibilities of a leader are and what it entails. I know as leader of the Autobots that your leadership is necessary and vital, so I always make sure I'm on the back burner, so I don't interfere" Aquaformer revealed, showing a side Optimus had only rarely seen.

Optimus looked to his mate and lifted her head, as she had lowered it. As soon as Optimus was optic to optic with his mate, he told her, "Aquaformer, my love, I love you so much. I would stop the world for you, as you are my precious mate. Even my role as leader shouldn't push you always on the back burner. Granted, there will be times when I have to be a leader, but it doesn't have to and I won't let it cost me my family."

Aquaformer looked to her mate, a bit in shock. She hadn't expected what he had said, though she should have. "Thank you, love" she replied as she snuggled closer as she sought out his warmth and reassurance. Optimus held her close. He wouldn't lose her or the precious little ones if he could help it.

"I do have a question, my love. Has Ratchet checked on the little ones you are carrying?" Optimus asked softly as he held his mate close. He didn't want to scare her, but he wanted to know that things were being monitored.

"I have an appointment with Ratchet tomorrow. He will be able to tell whether they are me exactly how many and possibly if they will be mechs or femmes" Aquaformer revealed. She would make sure to ask about it.

"As long as they are healthy, I don't care which gender they are" Optimus kindly responded. He would love the little ones no matter what.

Aquaformer smiled softly at that. She knew he would accept them no matter what. She just hoped that this would soon end, as she didn't like how her body felt when she was sparked.


	53. Chapter 53

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

The next day, Aquaformer had an appointment with Ratchet. She was a bit nervous about it, but knew it was important. She hoped all was still going well with her developing little ones. She carefully made her way to the med bay. She was on her own as her mate, Optimus, was busy with other duties. She would tackle this routine, or so she thought, appointment alone.

Soon, she was in the med bay and took a seat upon a berth. Ratchet was finishing up working on another bot, so Aquaformer patiently waited her turn. It didn't take long for Ratchet to finish with the other bot and send the other bot on his way.

"I see you arrived on time" Ratchet stated, as few bots ever arrived on time.

"I know the importance of being here as I do work in the med bay as well" Aquaformer responded in her typical fashion. She had wanted to know things for awhile and so she had actually arrived early.

"Alright, let's check on the little ones" Ratchet answered. Aquaformer nodded and Ratchet began to scan.

Aquaformer grew worried as Ratchet continued to scan without saying anything and she feared for the worst. "What's wrong, Ratchet?" Aquaformer asked, unaware that she was carrying far more than Ratchet had expected or knew a bot could carry.

Ratchet was not phased by her question. He knew she was worried. He was a bit concerned himself. "Well, turns out you were highly receptive when you bonded to Optimus" Ratchet stated, trying to figure out just how to say this.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aquaformer asked, sensing the worry in the medic's voice.

"You have two sets of identical triplets developing inside of you" Ratchet revealed, in slight shock. He had never heard of such a thing. This made it difficult for the medic to see what gender the little ones might be.

"How is that even possible, Ratchet?" Aquaformer asked, extremely stunned by what the medic had revealed, and forgetting to ask about gender due to the shocking revelation.

"I…I'm not sure. Let me check something" Ratchet stated, checking the femme out in terms of her structure. Only then did things make sense. Aquaformer had two separate development chambers that both came out of her one valve. No one had ever known, as it was such a rare glitch. "Well, that explains it."

"What are you talking about? What explains it?" Aquaformer asked, extremely concerned that this was dangerous, even though she knew she was already in a precarious position.

"You were sparked with a glitch. You have two sparkling development chambers and both are carrying life" Ratchet revealed, he himself as baffled by this discovery as Aquaformer was.

Aquaformer merely sighed. She had wanted to be sparked, but this sparked she knew was dangerous. "I will not let you harm any of them. They all deserve the right to life" Aquaformer stated, knowing full well she could never murder her own unsparked sparklings. Never, as all life was precious, at least to Aquaformer.

"I will not harm them, but you must be careful. I am putting you on modified light duty and at some point, you will have to go on bed rest" Ratchet stated, and Aquaformer nodded in agreement. She just hoped her mate would be happy she was so fruitful. "You rest, now. I'll comm Optimus and ask him to come here." Aquaformer nodded and then dozed off. Things had certainly taken a turn for the crazier.


	54. Chapter 54

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Upon receiving the urgent comm from the medic, Optimus headed for the med bay. He didn't quite run, but walked at a fast clip. He knew his mate Aquaformer had gone to the med bay for a check up. He hoped and prayed that she and the little ones developing inside of her were alright. Aquaformer had mentioned nothing of any problems or just how many she sparklings she was carrying.

Optimus was soon at the med bay. He noticed his mate was asleep on a berth, and while she appeared peaceful, he had a feeling that something was off. He didn't know what, but something felt off. Ratchet, finally realizing that Optimus had arrived, quickly and quietly pulled the Prime aside. Optimus followed Ratchet, now even more concerned.

"Sorry to pull you away from your mate, but I felt I needed to speak with you before you go see her" Ratchet quietly stated, not wanting to wake Aquaformer yet.

"I demand to know what is going on" Optimus stated, in a hushed but commanding tone. He didn't like not knowing about his own mate, especially after all that had happened.

"And you will, Prime" Ratchet answered before explaining the bizarre findings that Ratchet had found as he had thoroughly examined Aquaformer. Ratchet informed the leader of Aquaformer' strange anatomy with having two sparkling development chambers coming to one valve and her now carrying two sets of identical triplets. "She must be careful. I've never heard of any bot carrying so many sparklings. She is at extremely high risk of things going not as we wish them to go."

It took Optimus a short time to process all that he had been told, as it was quite a bit of overwhelming data. He was very worried, and it showed. "Is there any way I can help her directly with the sparklings?" Optimus asked, unsure if he even possessed a sparkling chamber in his abdomen, as some mechs did and some didn't. He would do anything to help her, as he loved her so much. That much, he did know.

"Even if you had a chamber and one that functioned as it should, I don't think it can be done. 1) she would refuse for a multitude of reasons and 2) it is too late to safely transfer them even if I knew if you had a chamber that could hold at least three developing sparklings" Ratchet explained. "The best thing you can do is help her and support her. Do allow her some freedom, but make sure she gets plenty of rest."

"I will do my best" Optimus agreed, knowing how stubborn his mate could be when she needed freedom and independence for a bit. "By the way, did you happen to find out what gender they were?"

"Optimus, I tried, but she has too many to tell what gender any of them will be" Ratchet replied. Optimus merely nodded and headed for his sweet mate. He just hoped that she would be able to handle this. Heck, he hoped they would both survive this. Aquaformer kept sleeping, as she was that tired.

"May I take her home?" Optimus asked, worried that she would be required to stay in the med bay.

"Let her rest for now. I'll comm you when she wakes and then you can take her home" Ratchet answered. Optimus nodded and then left. He would be back when she woke, to help her get home.


	55. Chapter 55

(Please See all previous disclaimers)

Several hours later after Optimus had stopped by the med bay, Aquaformer woke from her rest. She was unaware that her mate had stopped by earlier and unaware that he knew how sparked she was as well as how dangerous it was. Aquaformer wanted to groan, as the med bay berth was not comfortable at all, but she didn't want to alert Ratchet she was awake. She planned to sneak home, unaware she was weak and low on energon, hence she had a drip going. She carefully sat up and glanced around the med bay.

She noticed no one was around, but she could hear that Ratchet was nearby. He sounded busy, so she began to prepare to leave the med bay on her own, as she figured Optimus was too busy as was Ratchet. She tried to get up, but as soon as she stood, she was dizzy and had to sit back down.

"I wouldn't, if I were you" Ratchet suddenly stated, having been keeping an option Aquaformer even as Ratchet worked on another bot. Aquaformer knew she should have figured Ratchet was watching her.

"Why not?" Aquaformer asked, still reeling from feeling dizzy, but still feisty as ever.

"First of all, you are on a drip for low energon, and second of all, you are not going anywhere until someone comes to get you to help you home" Ratchet stated.

"Does it matter who the somebody is?" Aquaformer asked, figuring Optimus was too busy.

"I need to make a comm and the bot I comm will take you home" Ratchet answered. Aquaformer just sighed. Ratchet made a private comm to Optimus, making sure Optimus would come and no one else. Unknown to Aquaformer, Optimus soon indicated he was on his way. Only then did Ratchet speak to Aquaformer. "He is on his way."

Aquaformer sighed again, figuring with her luck, Optimus would send Spike to get her. Aquaformer also didn't want to take too much of her mate's time. The only reason she stayed put was that she wasn't steady on her feet. She just looked lost.

Soon, much to Ratchet's expectations and Aquaformer's surprise, Optimus walked through the door. He first saw Ratchet, who pointed to Aquaformer, who was trying not to fall off the med bay berth. Optimus was a bit worried for his mate, as she looked sick. He figured most of this was due to her being so sparked. "She is ready to go home, but she needs an escort" Ratchet informed the leader.

"Are you sure it is safe?" Optimus asked.

"As long as she gets some energon once home and then to bed" Ratchet answered.

"Will do" Optimus answered and he carefully helped his mate up. She nearly fell, but he managed to stop her. She felt bad and turned away. "Love, I love you. And I want to help as much as I can. Let me be your strength right now." Aquaformer nodded and carefully leaned into her mate. Ratchet detached the drip and Optimus helped his mate home, making sure she got energon and rest once home. And instead of leaving when Aquaformer fell into recharge, Optimus joined her to help her rest better. He just hoped that she could carry on just a little longer so the sparklings could be sparked alive. Only time would tell.


	56. Chapter 56

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

A few weeks after Ratchet revealed just how spark Aquaformer was, Aquaformer had grown quite wide around her midsection. She didn't like gaining all the weight even though she knew it was because of the precious sparklings. She felt like an ocean liner. She knew she was big enough now that she couldn't even change into her aerial mode. She had long been unable to change into her other vehicle mode. She was still allowed up and about, but she knew it wouldn't be too much longer before she would likely be confined to bed other than special circumstances. She sighed as she looked at her new form in the mirror. She hoped she would't get too much bigger.

Optimus carefully came up behind his mate. He knew she could be jumpy and she still had enough mobility to take out most mechs even if she was heavily sparked. She hadn't been made a leader for no reason. "A cube of energon for your thoughts, my love?" Optimus offered, handing Aquaformer a cube of approved energon. He figured she was hungry since she was sparked.

Aquaformer gratefully took the energon and began to drink, trying to think about how she wanted to tell Optimus how she felt. And after finishing the cube and setting it down, she just let her feelings out. "I feel like a bloated ocean liner" she mentioned with a sigh, " and I fear that I will not be a good mother."

Optimus held his mate closely and gently. "You are beautiful no matter what and everybot has to learn to be a parent. It isn't instinctual. It takes time. Even so, I think you will be a great mother to our little ones" Optimus replied truthfully.

"Flatterer" Aquaformer replied as she curled into her mate. He had been much more supportive the further into the being sparked that she got. He helped as much as he could, and when he was unable to, he made sure to send in bots that Aquaformer could stand to help her out,

"That's the first time I've been called that" Optimus answered with a smile, though it was behind his battle mask. He had forgotten that his mate didn't like him having the mask in place when they were home alone together.

"You know I hate that thing, right" Aquaformer replied, seeing her mate's battle mask still covering most of his face, having to remind her mate about how she felt about the battle mask when they were in their own private quarters.

"Better?" Optimus replied, moving his mask aside. He hoped he hadn't upset her.

"Much" Aquaformer answered softly, snuggling close and kissing her mate sweetly on the lips, relieving Optimus' worry. She wanted more, and this was one of her subtle ways of letting her mate know. Optimus quickly received the message and carefully escorted his mate to their berthroom. Tonight, he would make sure to spoil her rotten with love and attention. Aquaformer was just glad Optimus had turned into such a wonderful mate as she enjoyed the time they spent together. Aquaformer just hoped that this wouldn't be the last time that Optimus did this, as these precious times made her feel like it was just the two of them and everything else didn't matter for just a short while.


	57. Chapter 57

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

A short time later, when Prowl and Optimus were both elsewhere, Jazz and Aquaformer were talking. Both were stuck staying in the base due to both being heavily sparked. Aquaformer was just glad to have someone to talk to who shared her condition. "How are your little ones developing, Jazz?" Aquaformer asked, trying to be helpful.

"They are right on track according to Ratchet, but…" Jazz started but stopped.

"But what?" Aquaformer asked, concerned that her friend Jazz had gone quiet.

"But… they are seekerlings" Jazz revealed.

Aquaformer had a soft look in her optics. "Jazz, seekers weren't all bad. Some were truly good bots" Aquaformer replied.

"I know they weren't all bad. I just don't understand how I could be sparked with seekers. I'm a grounder and so is Prowl" Jazz stated.

"It could be that some of your creators were flyers or seekers" Aquaformer answered.

"I highly doubt it" Jazz replied flatly. This was so not what he was expecting.

"Try me. Give me the name of one of your creators. I have secure access to medical records of many, many bots. I could help you find the info you seek."

"But wouldn't that be going against your policy as a medical professional of not revealing certain information?" Jazz asked.

"Telling you what form a bot was or is is not protected information" Aquaformer stated. "That is public record."

"Then why not look it up in the public records?" Jazz asked.

"I suck with computers at times" Aquaformer stated. She sometimes goofed up her password to look at things.

Jazz nodded. "Okay… the only name I know of my creators is Jazzmin. He was my mother" Jazz revealed.

Aquaformer nodded and sent the name through the access she had, unaware Ratchet would see the search. "Found the name and in cross referencing things. Your mother… was a seeker" Aquaformer revealed.

Jazz was stunned. "He was?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, but if you want anymore information, you will have to seek out other public records. I suggest trying that once you are able to" Aquaformer stated.

"I will" Jazz stated, glad to have somewhere to start. He soon left, as he sensed Prowl was home. And as Jazz left, another bot soon arrived and he didn't look happy.

After Jazz left, Ratchet approached Aquaformer. "Hi, Ratchet. How can I help you?" Aquaformer asked, unsure why Ratchet came to her.

"I noticed you did a search of medical records with restricted access. May I ask why?" Ratchet demanded to know.

Aquaformer, seeing the concern, soon answered, "Jazz was concerned that he was sparked with seekerlings. He and his mate are both grounders and so it made him more concerned. I asked if he knew the names of any of his creators so I could look up the name to see what form they had. He told me his mother's name was Jazzmin. In using the search, I found Jazzmin was a seeker. I know that is public knowledge. I didn't reveal anything further" Aquaformer revealed.

"I don't like that you used your medical access to find that, as bots trust us to keep their files secure. However, in this case, I will allow this to pass as I could see that you did not access anything further. But keep in mind, you have to be careful about this as this could lead bots to not trust us" Ratchet reminded her.

"I understand, Ratchet, I will be more careful in the future" Aquaformer revealed, feeling bad as she was just trying to help.

Ratchet sighed. "I know you want to help. You just need to be careful. I will have to report this to Optimus and he will decide what to do" Ratchet stated.

"I understand. I just hope he doesn't completely remove me from working in the med bay" Aquaformer stated. She just hoped her mate would be decent with whatever punishment he gave her, especially considering she was heavily sparked.

Ratchet then left Aquaformer to find Optimus to report the breach. Optimus listened and heard what Ratchet stated and what Aquaformer had told the medic. Optimus wasn't sure what to do, as Aquaformer was heavily sparked. "I suggest a week of restricted access to the med bay and cut off her access to records for that week. That would be safe option" Ratchet stated, knowing that Aquaformer didn't want to be totally removed from the med bay, but restricted access for a short time would be an effective punishment for her. Optimus agreed and then went to speak to his mate.

He found her in their shared quarters. "I take it that Ratchet informed you of my mistake" Aquaformer stated, not even turning around to see her mate.

"He did, and for the next seven days, you will not be allowed to work in the med bay or access records" Optimus stated, "per Ratchet' recommendations."

"I accept that as my punishment. No good deed goes unpunished" Aquaformer stated.

"You have to be more careful" Optimus replied, "medical access to records is something that is not granted on a whim."

"I know that. I was just trying to help. All I told Jazz was that his mother Jazzmin was a seeker. After that, I sent Jazz to look up public records" Aquaformer replied. Optimus came up carefully from behind her and gave her a hug. He still loved her even if she had made a mistake. Aquaformer felt a bit better with the hug as she realized that she had made a mistake and wasn't a mistake herself. Optimus held her close, sensing she needed it. Aquaformer soon wore herself out. Optimus helped her to their berth before snuggling with her. Soon, the rest would be interrupted.


	58. Chapter 58

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

A short time after laying down to rest, Aquaformer felt like something was very off. She tried to get comfortable, but nothing she did seemed to work. When she tried to move more, she realized that something wet and sticky was on her form. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks – the sparklings were coming and they weren't going to wait any longer.

"Optimus, wake up" Aquaformer called out, but Optimus was deep in recharge, as it had been awhile since he had fully recharge. Optimus continued to rest. Frustrated and in pain, Aquaformer shook her mate hard.

"What…" Optimus suddenly cried out, still half asleep and a bit annoyed.

"Sorry….uh…but…ow ow…I…I think….the sparklings are coming" Aquaformer managed to get out, uttered as painful contractions hit her.

Optimus instantly made himself fully online. He was going to ask if she was sure, but when he felt the sticky oil on the berth, he knew. "Let's get you to the med bay" Optimus stated, trying to help his mate up out of their berth.

After several failed tries, Optimus was finally able to get his mate up and out of their quarters. Aquaformer was in tremendous pain as the contractions grew closer. Thankfully for the pair, no one stopped them between their quarters and the med bay. Aquaformer barely made it, and wouldn't have made it in time if not for her mate's help. Optimus helped Aquaformer onto a med bay berth before going to find Ratchet or First Aid or possibly both.

Aquaformer, while waiting, was trying not to scream in pain as her body prepped to pop out the sparklings. She hurt like hell, but she knew that once the pain was over and she laid optics on her little ones, all the indignities she had suffered while sparked would seem inconsequential. Aquaformer felt like she waited for hours for the medic to come, but really it had only been a few minutes when Optimus returned with both Ratchet and First Aid, as Aquaformer's case was complicated, thanks to both her chambers being sparked.

"Breathe Aquaformer and listen to me" Ratchet told her as Optimus made his way back to his mate. Optimus hoped that at least being near her and encouraging her would make her feel like he was supporting her. "Here comes the first one." Aquaformer pushed hard, screaming as she did so. It was loud and painful as the sparkling emerged. Ratchet soon figured out why as the little one had wings like it's mother. Ratchet checked over the little one, "it's a femme flyer."

"A femme flyer?" Optimus asked.

"Yep, just like her mother, only red and white in color" Ratchet quickly replied, as the next one was coming right behind the first. Aquaformer screamed again as she pushed. Ratchet noticed this second one looked like an exact copy of the first sparkling, except being a soft blue and white. "Another femme flyer. An exact twin of her sister except for coloration."

"2 down, 4 to go" Aid stated. Aquaformer shot the medic a dirty look. She didn't need that reminder.

"Focus on pushing them out Aquaformer" Ratchet uttered, trying to distract the sparking femme from Aid, who chose to check on the sparklings. It wasn't long before the final triplets of that chamber emerged. He was bigger than his sisters and a triple changer like his mom. The mechling seemed to be indignant as he was held and shook to send his sparkling fluids everywhere. "Ok, ok, give me a minute and I'll set you down."

Aquaformer just breathed a sigh of relief, feeling that her body would give her a break between the two chambers being sparked. "Are they healthy?" Aquaformer asked, very winded.

"Yes, they are. Now let me scan you" Ratchet stated before scanning the femme. "Ok, one of your sparkling development chambers is empty and the other still has three in it."

"Will you have to remove them by C-section?" Optimus asked, concerned.

"I doubt it. Her systems are just work8ng on switching from sparking one chamber to the other. I suspect, she will start sparking those ones soon." No sooner had Ratchet said that when Aquaformer let out another cry of pain. The rest of the sparklings were starting to come.

The first two, though very good sized, were mech sparklings with Optimus' alt mode. Aquaformer, after sparkling flyers, had a slightly easier time sparkling those two, one of which was aquamarine and silver while the other was royal blue with silver and gold trim. "Alright, one left" Ratchet announced after setting the two look a like mechs in the special berth. Aquaformer gave a few final pushes, weaker than her first ones as she was exhausted, a precious femme a soft rose and white in color came forth, also a grounder bot.

"It's a femme" Ratchet announced. Aquaformer smiled softly before passing out in exhaustion. She was also dangerously low on energon. Ratchet hooked her up to an energon drip.

"Is everyone ok?" Optimus asked, a bit worried, especially about his mate,

"The sparklings are healthy, all 6 of them" Aid replied, knowing as he had personally cared for the little ones.

Optimus looked to Ratchet, who scanned and checked over Aquaformer. "She is tired, but she will be fine" Ratchet revealed. Optimus was relieved and he studied his six little ones for now, waiting to name them until Aquaformer could participate.

"My precious children. I will love you and protect you with all I am and all that I have" Optimus stated as he pulsed love to each little one. He felt their little sparks attach to his, as all sparklings did. Optimus smiled. He finally had a family of his own.


	59. Chapter 59

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Aquaformer was just coming to in the med bay. Optimus had stayed close, fearing he might lose his mate as he knew sparking so many could be deadly. Thankfully, Aquaformer had survived and her spark was strong. Yes, she was still weak from sparking the little ones, but she would live. Optimus noticed his mate stirring. He wanted to go over to her, but as he did so, Jazz and Prowl rushed into the med bay, looking for Ratchet.

Optimus, seeing that his mate and sparklings were safe, went to help Jazz and Prowl. Optimus went to get Ratchet while Prowl got Jazz upon a med bay berth. Optimus quickly returned with Ratchet, who actually wasn't expecting Jazz to come in for a few more weeks. "I…I think they're coming" Jazz let out in a painful moan.

Optimus backed off a bit to allow Prowl to be close to his mate Jazz and to allow Ratchet to do his job. Optimus headed back over towards his mate as Ratchet and Aid prepared for early sparklings. Jazz let out painful utterances as he began to push out his little ones. He knew from reading that seekers were extremely painful to spark, but he had no idea it would be this painful.

Meanwhile, Aquaformer fully roused, expecting to see her mate and her sparklings nearby. And while the crib berth was close, Optimus was a little ways off. "Love?" Aquaformer asked, still a little groggy.

"Shh. Everything is fine love. You and the sparklings are strong. You were resting and Jazz came in to spark his little ones" Optimus explained, or at least tried to in between Jazz's pain filled yells.

"I see" she replied, hearing the pain filled yells and moans. "I hope he is safe as he sparks. Sparking aerial bots increases the likelihood of having a spark attack during sparking."

Optimus grew a bit worried when he heard that, but once he heard three new screams added to the other six, he was relieved. As Optimus and Aquaformer were talking, Jazz quickly and painfully popped out the three mech seekerlings he had in his sparkling development chamber. They weren't quite as big as Aquaformer and Optimus' sparklings, but they were good sized none the less. Each seekerling was black and silver in color but each had different markings with those colors.

"Do you feel up to naming them, hon?" Prowl asked.

"Yes. What do you think would be good names?"

"How about Slick, Shiner, and Silvercloud?" Prowl asked.

"Silvercloud?" Jazz asked, not sure he liked that name.

"Do you have another idea, love?" Prowl asked.

"How about Silverwing, as that little mechling had all silver wings?" Jazz asked and prowl nodded.

Back with Aquaformer and Optimus, both overheard the naming of the seekerlings. "I think it is time to name our little ones" Optimus stated.

"Agreed. Any ideas?" Aquaformer asked.

"Well, what about Skyler and Starshine for the twin aerial femmes?" Optimus asked.

"I like those names. How about Solarstorm for the triple changing mech?" Aquaformer asked.

The mechling cooed. "Seems he likes it. That's three named. What about the other three?" Optimus answered.

Aquaformer looked at the three that had not been named yet. There were the twin mechs and the last sparked, a femme, all grounder bots. "Hmmmm. Maybe Justice and Peacekeeper for the mechs and Rosebud for the femme?" Aquaformer asked, a bit unsure about the name of the femme.

"How about for the femme, we just call her Rose?" Optimus offered.

"That seems too short. How about Crimson Rose?" Aquaformer asked. The femme cooed loudly.

"Seems she likes it" Optimus stated, "welcome to the world Skyler, Starshine, Solarstorm, Justice, Peacekeeper, and Crimson Rose." Each sparkling cooed as Optimus rubbed the small helm when Optimus said their name.

Ratchet just smiled, relieved that as of now, all nine sparklings and both moms were doing well. He would keep close tabs on them as sparklings were precious and Aquaformer and Jazz were valuable bots.


	60. Chapter 60

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Several days after sparking her precious brood, Aquaformer found herself alone at the quarters with the six sparklings yet again. She loved them so much, but she was really tired as they required so much care and attention. She knew her mate helped out as much as he could, but she needed a break. She hadn't had a good recharge since she sparked. Unknown to Aquaformer, Optimus already had a plan in place to give Aquaformer just a little relief.

Soon, a knock was heard and Aquaformer headed for the door, hoping it was her mate coming h9me to help her. She was slightly disappointed when she didn't see Optimus but saw Mirage and Bumblebee instead. "What's going on?" She asked, a little defensive as she was so tired.

Mirage looked at the tired femme. "We were asked to come and take the little ones to watch over" Mirage answered.

"I never called you two asking for assistance" Aquaformer replied, her exhaustion obvious.

"We know. Optimus asked us to take them so you could rest" Bed explained.

Aquaformer sighed. She was fiercely protective of her sparklings, but if Optimus had arranged this, she should try giving it a try. Aquaformer gave the pair a run down on the sparklings and then and only then did she allow Mirage and Bee to take the sparklings out of her watchful optics.

Once the pair was gone, Aquaformer softly closed the door. She slid down onto the floor. She wasn't sure if it was because she was tired or for another reason, but she struggled to get up. She had no idea her mate was on his way home to spoil her.

Unable to get herself off the floor, Aquaformer lay on the floor. She didn't have the strength to haul her own aft up off the floor. She didn't even notice the door open and close as her systems were so tired. Optimus was in complete shock when he cane in the quarters, as his precious mate was laying on the floor. Optimus feared the worst and hurried to her side. "Love?" Optimus asked, worry and love in his voice.

"I…I'm ok. Just tired. I slid onto the floor" Aquaformer stated. Optimus felt bad and gently helped her up onto her feet. She tiredly smiled at him.

"Come, my love. Let's get you to bed for a bit" Optimus stated, helping her walk to their shared berth. She wanted to snuggle with him, and so she weakly tried to pull him into the bed with her. Optimus, after making sure Aquaformer was safe, soon snuggled next to his mate. She snuggled close and fell into a much needed recharge. Optimus soon followed her, holding her close as they slept. Optimus knew this was important and hoped that this had truly helped his mate.

Meanwhile, Bed and Mirage watched the six little ones. Both could see how watching over six could be so overwhelming. "I think we need to do this more often, even if it just to help Aquaformer rest" bee stated.

"I agree, but for now, let's just enjoy these precious new sparklings that we are charged to watch over" Mirage replied. Bee nodded and both continued to watch the little ones.


	61. Chapter 61

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

A few days later, Aquaformer and Optimus brought the six little ones to Ratchet, only Aquaformer knowing or remembering that Ratchet had thought the two sets of triplets would be each its own identical set. Aquaformer smiled, as she figured Primus had played a trick on the medic. She wasn't worried as she had seen this happen before – the medic thinks one things because of the medic's scan and things turn out to be different. Even as a nurse bot, the same thing had happened to her. She was just happy that they appeared to be healthy. And so, the little family headed on towards the med bay.

Soon, Optimus and Aquaformer made their way into the med Bay Area with the little ones. "We are here, Ratchet" Aquaformer called out, making their presence known. She wanted to make sure Ratchet knew they were there.

"That you are. Good, now I can check all eight of you" Ratchet stated, unaware Aquaformer had neglected to mention to Optimus that Ratchet wanted to check over all eight of them. Aquaformer could tell Optimus liked to skip the med bay unless absolutely necessary, so she had not told Optimus this for a reason.

"All eight of us? Did I miss something?" Optimus asked, looking to his mate. She had some explaining to do, or so he thought, and so he gave her a look that said "explain."

"Ratchet mentioned you were overdue for your maintenance check, and so I decided to add your check and my check to the check for the little ones. You can be a stinker at times about going to the med bay, so I said nothing about it" Aquaformer revealed. Optimus had to smile as he carefully shook his helm. She knew him better than he realized.

"It shouldn't take long" Ratchet piped up and he quickly yet thoroughly examined all eight in the family. All the little ones were checked and were quickly ruled healthy, however, the same could not be said of Aquaformer and Optimus. Both needed a virus update to their systems and an energon transfusion. "Let me call someone to watch the little ones."

"Why?" Aquaformer asked, worried. She feared something was very wrong. Optimus was also worried and looked to the medic to see what Ratchet would say.

"Your systems and Optimus' systems need a viral update and an energon transfusion" Ratchet stated, knowing Aquaformer would want the truth, blunt and to the point. Aquaformer nodded in understanding. Optimus nodded as well. Ratchet commed Mirage who came to take three of the little ones and Bee came to take the other three. "There, now to address what your systems' need." And with that, Ratchet had Optimus and his mate lay on a med bay berth and get the care they need. Optimus had to smile, as his mate was relaxed considering all that had gone on. She was just tired, and so she recharged as the medical procedure began. Seeing that all was okay, Optimus dozed as well. Both knew the little ones were safe.


	62. Chapter 62

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Aquaformer patiently waited upon the med bay berth. She trusted Mirage and Bee to watch the young ones. They had watched the little ones before and had done a good job in Aquaformer's mind. Aquaformer looked to the energon drip that was flowing into her as well as the device that was attached to her to update her viral protection and knock out the mild virus attacking her systems. Knowing how important this was, she sat quietly, patiently waiting for the energon and the special device to do its work. She knew the secret, so to speak.

Optimus, on the other hand, was none to happy about all of this. He didn't like being detained in the med bay for any reason that he could help. He lay on the berth near his mate. He hadn't wanted to be here, but Aquaformer had made sure he was seen. Granted, he had skipped his maintenance check, but he still didn't like this. The energon drip felt weird and the device he was hooked to for updating his systems bothered him. He looked over to his mate and was quite surprised to see her relax and just allow this to happen. "Love?" He asked.

"Yes, Optimus, my dear?" Aquaformer answered, already knowing he didn't want to be addressed as "sir" by the way he talked to her.

"How is it that you seem so comfortable with all of this?" Optimus queried, trying not to show that this bothered him.

Aquaformer smiled softly. "My love, I work in the med bay. I know what these devices do and I trust Ratchet to take good care of us. I also know that the sooner this is done, the sooner we can take our sparklings back home with us" Aquaformer answered.

Optimus sighed, as he hadn't thought of it like that. "I still don't like being here" Optimus replied.

"I know, my love, but trust me that it will go by faster if you let it do it's job rather than fight it" Aquaformer replied, softly touching her mate's hand. She wanted to offer support and encouragement to her mate as well as let him in on the secret she knew.

Optimus smiled at that. "Alright, my love. I trust you" Optimus answered and settled down to allow the device and the energon to do their work. Soon enough, they were both done with their treatments.

"See, I told you so" Aquaformer stated, love in her voice.

Optimus smiled. "Well, now that we are done, shall we go gather our little ones?" Optimus asked, unaware that Aquaformer had other plans.

"We can pick them up later. I was thinking this would be a good time for just us to be together" Aquaformer stated playfully, well, as playfully as her deep feminine voice got. Optimus smiled and escorted his mate out of the med bay so that they could share some special time with just each other. Aquaformer was glad to see her mate so happy about taking time for just the two of them.

Unknown to the pair, Ratchet commed Bee and Mirage to let the two know that Optimus and Aquaformer would be late in picking up the little ones. Both Mirage and Bee understood and gladly watched the little ones.


	63. Chapter 63

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Aquaformer and Optimus were spending alone time together in their quarters, Bee and Mirage watched the new little ones. Each of the six had their own personality. Bee had to smile at those who seemed to have Optimus' more patient and calm personality while trying to rein in those who seemed to have Aquaformer's more curious and stubborn nature. Then there was one who didn't really seem to have either personality. Well, not just one, but two – the mech and the femme who didn't have a twin. Solarstorm and Crimson Rose seemed to beat to their own drum.

"Wow, those two already seem to have their own way of doing things" Mirage softly commented as he didn't want to upset any of the little ones or wake them up, as four were already napping.

"That they do, but I am sure that Aquaformer already knows that" bee answered.

"You think so?" Mirage asked as he carefully held Crimson Rose.

"I know so, as Aquaformer warned us, remember?" Bee answered, who was trying to get Solarstorm to sleep.

Mirage thought back to the first time they had babysat the little ones at the request of Optimus and how insistent Aquaformer was about telling about each little sparkling. "You're right. Aquaformer definitely knows, but I wonder if Optimus does" Mirage replied.

"I doubt it, as he is busy much of the time" bee retorted, unaware a new being had entered the room.

"It's not polite to talk about someone behind their back" Spike uttered upon hearing the two talk.

"We weren't talking about them to be mean, Spike. We were just wondering if Optimus is as aware of his sparklings' personalities seeing that he is often so busy" Bee tried to explain.

"Regardless, it still isn't nice" Spike replied, "maybe you guys need to relieve him of some of his other duties so that Aquaformer can leave the quarters and Optimus can watch the little ones."

Bee and Mirage looked at each other. They hadn't thought of that. That might actually be a really good idea. "When I next see Optimus, I will speak with him about your idea, Spike" Mirage stated and Bee nodded.

"And we promise, no more talking about our teammates" Bee added. Spike nodded and soon left. Mirage and bee continued to watch the little ones, hoping the Aquaformer and or Optimus would soon come to pick up the little ones. They had no idea who would pick up the little ones but both hoped it would be Optimus so that they could talk to him. Only time would tell.


End file.
